The Long and Winding Road
by crystalbunny5
Summary: After being told that Karofsky is coming back to McKinley, Kurt moves in with his Grandmother in New York. What happens to Kurt when he meets the boys of Dalton Academy and the rock band they belong to called the Warblers? And how does it change him forever? AU after NBK.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Glee. I don't own anything besides the plot of this story and the situations that the characters get into when I borrow them. **

**AN2: This story is in progress...which I hate, but I feel like if I don't post it the I'll never continue it. So if you like it, you should drop me a line. I'm not promising it'll make me write faster, but you never know right :D**

Burt ran his hand over his eyes, lifted up his cap and scratched his head. He was trying to concentrate on the inventory sheets on his desk, but he couldn't.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he said aloud to the empty room.

Tomorrow was Monday, and Kurt was going to have to go back to McKinley. The school that knowingly allowed Karofsky to come back. Even after what he did to Kurt. Burt knew it was useless. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since Friday when Sue had called them into her office to tell them that the school board overturned her expulsion. Burt had been moved when she gave up her position as principal so that she could watch over Kurt, but he knew that wasn't enough.

The sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor of the shop caught his attention and he called out without looking up from the desk. "We're closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

He didn't see the older woman as she entered his office and stood staring at him. She looked very out of place in Burt's shop. Her hair was greying, but in a dignified way, and her clothes were meticulously put together.

She took in Burt's haggard appearance before she spoke. "Is that any way to greet your son's grandmother?" She fought against the grin that formed when Burt nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Amelia?" Burt asked as he looked her over. "What are you doing here?"

"Right to the point as usual, Burt. No pleasantries or exchanging of anecdotes, just right to the heart of the matter. I've always liked that about you." She made herself comfortable in one of his office chairs before she continued. "How's Kurt doing?"

Burt scowled in response.

"That bad, huh? I haven't heard from him in a few weeks…and you know that he emails me at least every three or four days. I kind of thought that something might be wrong, so I decided to come and see for myself."

"You flew all the way out here just to check on Kurt? You could have called."

Amelia scoffed at the suggestion. "And miss my chance to see your new wife and son…I think not." She took one look at Burt's face and felt bad about making light of his new family. "Burt, you know that my Elizabeth would be happy for you, don't you? I think that she would want you to move on. It's been 10 years…don't feel guilty for finding love."

She reached across his desk and covered his hand with hers. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's not that, Amelia. It's just that things are hard right now. What with what happened to Kurt, and the fact that he's feeling guilty that Carol and I are waiting to go on our honeymoon until it's taken care of, I'm just a little preoccupied right now."

"So there is something the matter with Kurt? You're going to tell me what it is."

Burt could tell by the way she settled herself in the chair that she wasn't asking. He told her as much about what was going on as he knew. "I know that there's something else going on with Karofsky, but Kurt won't tell me what it is. I wish that he would trust me enough to let me in."

"Burt, you know he's always been a relatively private person. Don't beat yourself up because you didn't know what was going on. If Kurt didn't want you to know…you wouldn't know. Simple as that."

"Yeah," Burt gathered the inventory papers into one stack and put them in his desk. "I'm not going to get anything else done tonight, so I'm going to go home. Are staying the night with us?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Amelia answered as she stood up. "And I'll talk to Kurt. Maybe I can get him to open up."

Burt nodded his head in thanks and they made their way outside.

Burt threw his keys on the table by the door and hung his hat on the hook. He could smell Italian food, so that meant that Kurt was cooking. "Hey, Buddy, I'm home."

"Hi, Dad," Kurt replied from the kitchen.

"That smells amazing. What is it?"

Kurt watched as his dad walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He smiled at him and turned back around to the oven. "It's homemade eggplant parmesan with whole wheat pasta and spinach and salad on the side," he said as he put on his oven mitts and moved the dish from the oven to the counter.

"Did you make enough for 5?"

Kurt nearly dropped the salad bowl he had picked up when he heard that voice. He spun around and screamed when he saw his grandmother standing in his kitchen. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her.

"Calm down, Kurt. You're not a baby anymore, and I'm fragile," Amelia said with a smile as she hugged Kurt back just as fiercely.

The sound of thundering footsteps made them break apart. "What's the matter, Kurt? Is it Karofsky? Did something happ…" Finn broke off mid yell when he saw that Kurt wasn't alone in the kitchen.

Kurt just looked at Finn in confusion. "Don't look at me like that, dude. You're the one who screamed."

"Finn, it wasn't an Oh-god-help-me-I'm-in-danger scream. It was a holy-crap-I-haven't-seen-my-grandmother-in-forever scream. You're so weird."

"What, so now I'm supposed to be able to tell from one scream whether or not you're in danger?! I'm not Superman you know!"

"Well, that's the truth. Superman wouldn't be caught dead in that shirt."

"Superman wears tights, dude…I don't think this shirt would be his biggest problem." Finn held his shirt away from his chest to emphasis his point.

Burt watched as his boys fought back and forth. They really were like brothers now. But eventually, the screaming match got annoying. "Alright, boys, shut up!"

Finn and Kurt stopped mid yell and just looked at Burt. Finn still had his mouth open.

"That's better. Now, Finn, I want you to meet Amelia, Kurt's grandmother. Amelia, this is Finn, Carol's son."

Amelia reached out and shook Finn's hand politely. "I've heard so many things about you, Finn. Really," she said with a sly look at Kurt who just blushed and went back to cooking.

"Finn, help Kurt set the table. Amelia, you sit here with me. As soon as Carol gets home, we'll eat."

After dinner, Amelia asked Finn if he would mind washing the dishes. "I want to spend a little one on one time with Kurt."

"Sure, Mrs. Amelia." Finn loped off to the kitchen and Amelia was left to look at Kurt.

He didn't meet her gaze, but instead kept his eyes fixed on the tabletop. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go down to your room."

Amelia waited until Kurt got up and started walking before she followed him. She watched him walk down the stairs and straight across the room to his desk. He sat down and pretended to mess with something on his computer. Amelia walked over to the bed, sat down, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. She knew that Kurt didn't like uncomfortable silences.

"Grandma, it's not a big deal. It's just some trouble at school."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow at his answer, "If that were the case, Kurt, you wouldn't have stopped emailing me." She patted the bed beside her and waited for him to walk over and sit down. "You're avoiding me." She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting. "You know I'm right."

She turned and looked into Kurt's eyes. They looked so sad and lost that it scared her. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, Kurt. You're making me very worried about you."

Tears prickled at the back of Kurt's eyes as he looked at his grandmother. This was the woman that he told everything to. He had no secrets from her…save one. He didn't think that he could keep it from her anymore. He had to tell someone. It was eating him alive knowing what he was going back to. The hell that waited for him at school tomorrow made him want to run. Run far, far away and never look back. He didn't like that feeling.

He laid his head in her lap and curled his feet onto the bed. Tears ran down his face as he told her what happened between him and Karofsky. He told her everything: the locker shoves, the name calling, the kiss, the lingering glances…even the death threat. He could feel her hands start to shake as they corded through his hair. He looked up at her and saw that her whole body was shaking with suppressed rage.

"How DARE he?!" she yelled in frustration. "And you told the principal all of this, right?" At Kurt's downward glance she asked him again, "RIGHT?!"

"I told her most of it," Kurt admitted quietly.

"Most of it?! Most of it, but not all of it! What did you leave out…the death threat?!"

Kurt shook his head wildly and sat back up on the bed, "No, grandma. I told them about the bullying and the threats, but I'm not going to out Karofsky. That's not who I am!"

The steely resolve in Kurt's eyes told her to drop it. "Okay, but you told them everything else, and they are still going to let him come back."

"They said that there was no proof. No witnesses."

"Bull shit!"

"Grandma!" Kurt looked at her in shock.

She looked at him sideways and they both dissolved into giggles.

When they had recovered, she pulled him to her in a fierce hug. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'm going to take care of this."

Kurt just shook his head and let his eyes fall to the floor where he was drawing patterns in the carpet with his foot. "You can't. They aren't going to listen. He's coming back tomorrow."

"Then you won't be."

Kurt whipped his head up. "What? What do you mean 'I won't be'?"

Amelia squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "You're going to come and live with me. I can enroll you in school there."

Kurt's face flickered with emotion. The urge to go was overwhelming, but he couldn't leave his family behind. He had thought about running away, but he didn't want to actually do it. "Grandma…I can't."

"Yes, you can, Kurt. Think about it. It's New York. You'll love it there." She cradled his face gently in her hands. "You were made for New York." She paused for a moment to let him think. "Besides, it's not really a choice. You're terrified to go back to school, Kurt. You're going to transfer one way or another…and I want you to come and live with me."

They sat in silence while Kurt thought it over. He nodded gently, "Okay."

"Okay?"

When he nodded again, she pulled him into a hug. "Now comes the hard part…telling Burt." When she felt him groan against her neck she just laughed.

**I hope that you liked it. R&R...it's like my super fuel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story. That being said, I really love reviews :) I'm not above begging. It helps me as a writer. Also, I am completely willing to take you guys opinions into account with this fic. I have an outline, but it's not written in stone. If there is something you wanna see happen, I might be able to work with that. Now enough of my rambling, if your still reading this: ENJOY THE STORY :)**

**Also, I don't own glee :)**

Convincing Burt was not easy. It took a lot of shouting, tears, and liquor before he agreed that this might be for the best. Kurt texted everybody in the glee club and told them that there was going to be an emergency meeting tomorrow morning before school. Lots of people asked questions, but he never texted them back.

The next morning, Kurt walked into the choir room, and everybody is already there. He paused just inside the door and took a deep breath. Steeling his resolve, he walked the rest of the way inside. "Hi guys."

The commotion was crazy. Everyone stood up and was talking at once and drowning each other out in the process.

Kurt put his hands up and tried to keep them from shaking, "Everybody, be quiet. I have something I need to tell you."

The yells became murmurs but didn't stop all together. Finn could see that Kurt was nervous, so he walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He felt Kurt inhale deeply.

"I just want you guys to know that I love you all. And that I think of you as family. You've been there for me through some truly bad times, and I thank you for that." He was struggling to keep from crying. The girls in the room weren't fairing so well. The air was heavy. "That's why it's so hard for me to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Tina asked him in shock.

He just nodded. Others looked like they wanted to protest so he plowed on. "Karofsky's coming back today. His expulsion got overturned because there was no 'proof' that he was harassing me."

"That's bull shit!" Puck exclaimed.

Kurt smiled, "That's exactly what my grandma said." He looked around the room at his friends. "I can't be here with him. I don't feel safe here. So I'm moving in with my grandmother."

Mercedes looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Where does she live? She lives close, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "She lives in New York. I leave today."

Kurt felt like the entire room collapsed around him as his friends started crying and trying to convince him to stay. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

Puck watched as Kurt curled in on himself. He looked miserable, and they weren't helping. He stood up, walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, dude. But I know that you'll be safer there." Puck pushed him to arm's length and smirked at him. "Besides…you know that you're gonna own that place."

Kurt smiled up wetly at Puck, "Thank you, Noah. That means a lot to me."

Puck just nodded and walked out. As the door shut, the rest of New Directions engulfed him in a hug. There were lots of tears from everyone and lots of well wishes, but Kurt made sure that he was gone before the first bell rang.

He turned to Finn as they reached his car, "Thanks for walking me out, Finn. I really don't want to see him."

"It's not a problem, dude. I don't want anything to happen to you. We are kind of like brothers now, right?"

Kurt smiled at Finn's hesitation. "We ARE brothers, Finn. I'm going to miss you."

Finn looked down and saw that Kurt was starting to cry again. "You're already going to be gone by the time I get home, right?"

Kurt just nodded, sniffed, and wiped his eyes. His breath whooshed out as Finn pulled him into a rough hug. "I'm going to miss you too!"

Kurt patted Finn on the back. "We'll still see each other, Finn. If not for Christmas, then when the glee clubs makes it to Nationals…and you guys had better make it!"

"We will! Definitely!" Finn opened Kurt's door and closed it after he was inside. He waved while he waited for Kurt to back up and drive away. When Kurt left the parking lot, he felt his smile fall and he trudged inside slowly. He was late for first period anyway.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say a big thank you to the people that are still reading this story. I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Also, I don't own glee :)**

Kurt took one final look around the living room. He was going to miss this place. This was the only home he had ever known, and now he was leaving it. Not by choice but because he was driven out by some closeted bastard.

"Kurt, come on. The taxi's waiting."

He sighed, picked up his luggage, and walked away.

Kurt was surprised at the ease with which they got through airport security. He had never flown before, but he thought that it would be a bigger headache. They got through with no problem. It only took about 10 minutes to check their bags. When they got to their gate, they had extra time so his grandmother bought him a coffee while he went to the bathroom. She told him that he wouldn't want to use the one on the plane...she knows how claustrophobic he can be. He had just thrown his cup in the trash when they called for Flight 26 to New York to start boarding. First class went first, so Kurt was already settled on the plane before the crowd got to be too much for him.

When the plane took off, he had to grab his grandmother's hand, but only for a few moments. He was currently flipping through Sky mall magazine and listening to his iPod.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

Kurt removed his ear bud and looked at her, "Sorry?"

She pointed to her cart, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no thank you. Grandma, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

The flight attendant smiled and moved onto the next seat. Before Kurt could put his headphones back in Amelia put her hand on his wrist to stop him. "You could converse with me a little you know. Your music will still be there when we get to New York," she said with a smile.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his headphones around his iPod and put it in his jacket pocket. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I thought you might want to know more about the school you'll be attending. Or where you'll be living…any questions you want to ask. Shoot."

Kurt's eyebrows drew together, "You already picked out a school for me? I only decided to come with you last night."

"Oh honey, no." Amelia waited a beat before smirking, "I already have you registered. You start at Dalton Academy tomorrow."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I may or may not be on the museum board with the headmaster of the school."

Kurt chuckled. "That sounds like you, grandma. You always were able to get what you wanted when you wanted it." Kurt pushed his bangs back into place and leaned to look out the window. "Tell me about Dalton then."

Amelia leaned her head against the seat and told Kurt all she knew about the private school that he now belonged to. Kurt nodded in response and stopped her with questions when he had them. It all sounded incredible to Kurt. He couldn't imagine a school where he wouldn't be bullied every day, but Dalton seemed that it might be that school.

"Is Dalton far outside of Buffalo?"

Amelia fumbled for a moment, "Wait. Didn't I tell you that I moved?"

Kurt blankly looked at his grandmother. "No, you didn't. Where did you move to?"

"Manhattan."

"Manhattan?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yes, Kurt. I could've sworn that I'd told you." She shook her head in displeasure. "Dalton is also in Manhattan…or actually just outside of it anyway. I think that you'll really like it there, Kurt. It's going to be a bit of a change of course going from Lima to New York, but I'm sure you'll take to it swimmingly."

After that Kurt and his grandmother talked about everything: Glee club, his now non-existent crush on Finn, his girls, even his rivalry with Rachel.

"Everybody, please return to your seats. The seatbelt sign is now on and will remain on until the plane has landed. Please make sure your tray table and seat backs are in their upright position. We will be landing in about 5 minutes. Thank you for flying Delta airlines and enjoy your time in New York."

"Grandma, wait up!"

"Kurt, it's not my fault that your luggage is so heavy." Amelia turned when she got to the top of the stairs and waited for Kurt to catch up.

Kurt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just glared at her. "I just finished unloading all this luggage…you're really going to go there."

Amelia laughed at the look on Kurt's face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on having Frank come out and help you carry them inside."

"Frank?"

"Yes. Frank the butler."

Kurt huffed and sat on one of his suitcases. "Why didn't you say anything about Frank the butler before now? These things are heavy."

"You didn't ask for help did you?" Amelia arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well by all means, do you think you could ask Frank to help me with these?" Kurt asked his eyebrow arching to match his grandma's.

Kurt flopped down on his new bed. He loved his grandma's house. It was beautiful…perfect even. It was just the right mix of classic and modern, it was exactly as he would've decorated it himself. He definitely got his artistic abilities from his mother's side. He picked up his cellphone and dialed his home number…or his old home number anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, buddy. I was wondering when you were going to call."

"I wanted to get everything settled first," Kurt said as he threw his arm across his eyes. "I'm so exhausted."

Burt laughter made his heart hurt. He didn't want to be away from his dad. "That sounds about right. I suppose you already unpacked, ironed, and picked out your outfit for tomorrow?"

"Yes to the first two…but I haven't picked anything out for tomorrow yet."

Burt voice took on a somber tone as he spoke to his son. "Are you doing okay, kiddo? I know that this must be hard on you, but I want you to know that for the record I'm glad you're away from this Karofsky character."

"It is hard, dad. But I'm glad that grandma offered. I don't know what I would've done if I'd have had to stay there."

"You would have gotten through it like always. We would have found a way."

Kurt put his arm back on the bed and looked at the door that had just creaked open. Amelia poked her head around the door, but when she saw that Kurt was on the phone she gestured that she'd come back.

Kurt waved at her to come in. "Dad, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt ended the call and looked at his grandma. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to bring you your clothes for tomorrow." Kurt just looked confused. "I forgot to tell you that Dalton had a uniform didn't I?"

Kurt's eyes got really wide and he swallowed his disgust. "Yes, you did." Kurt eyed the garment bag in her hand, "Let me see how bad this is going to be."

To Kurt's surprise, the uniform wasn't that bad after all. He could do this. After his grandma left, Kurt got in the shower, did his moisturizing routine, and went to bed. He just knew that he was going to need his rest for tomorrow.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's going to get more interesting soon, I promise ;) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed :) It's much appreciated! Just fyi any and all mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

Kurt looked around the entrance hall in shock. He had looked at some of the pictures of Dalton on their website, but they had not done it justice at all. His grandmother had dropped him off over an hour ago and he had just gotten through all of paperwork he had to fill out. He had talked to the headmaster and gotten his schedule, but now he was utterly and completely lost. There was supposed to be a student guide, but he wasn't there so Kurt had tried to find his way alone. Needless to say, that didn't work.

"Hey new kid, wait up!"

Kurt turned around and saw a boy around his age running towards him. He came to a stop in front of Kurt and bent over to catch his breath. When he could breathe again, he stood up and put out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Alex: student guide extraordinaire."

Kurt smiled and took the other boys hand, "I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you."

When Alex heard Kurt's voice, he seemed to perk up even higher. "It's my pleasure," he said as he brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up his forehead. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. He took his hand back and surreptitiously wiped it on his pants.

"Thank you…I think," Kurt said while taking a step back from Alex. "Are you going to help me find my way to class?"

Alex moved in closer and peeked over Kurt's shoulder at his schedule. "You have Mr. Hanover for French 1st period…that's harsh. It all the way across campus, so I guess we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other then."

Kurt took one look at Alex's lecherous smirk and knew that he didn't want to get to know him better. "Why don't you just tell me how to get there? I'm sure you're busy. You don't need to waste your time showing me around," Kurt suggested.

Alex stepped even closer and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear, "It's not a waste of time. Trust me." He slid his hands slowly down Kurt's arms. "I could always give you a tour of the dorms instead. I bet there are lots of things I could show you in there."

Kurt's skin crawled at the breath on his ear and at the suggestions Alex was giving him. He ripped his arms out of Alex's grasp and turned around. "Okay," he shuddered. "You're creeping me out. Is there another student guide I could have?"

Alex made to grab Kurt again, but a voice from the end of the hall stopped him.

"Alex! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alex backed away from Kurt like he was on fire, "Blaine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Don't try and change the subject. I'm pretty sure that he said for you to leave him alone." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you okay, new kid?"

Kurt just nodded. To be honest, he couldn't tell you what Blaine said to Alex to make him leave. He had completely stopped listening. _Oh my god…he's gorgeous! He's like my very own knight in shining armor._

After Alex left, Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt like the cold from the hallway was seeping into his skin in its absence. "No seriously, new kid, are you okay?"

"Kurt."

"What?"

"My name," he clarified. "My name is Kurt."

"Oh," Blaine slowly smiled at him. "Hello, Kurt. It's nice to meet you. My name's Blaine. And now that you're supremely late for class how about we go get coffee in the lounge? We can try again for next period. Maybe we can actually get you to that one."

Kurt sat across the table from Blaine sipping his latte. The differences between here and McKinley just kept climbing. Students didn't even have anywhere to get coffee at McKinley much less a Starbuck's quality latte.

"So, Kurt, what brings you here in the middle of a semester? We don't usually allow transfers so consider my curiosity piqued." Blaine sipped his coffee quietly while he waited for Kurt to answer.

He didn't know what it was about Blaine that made him want to open up about his reason for moving, but soon the story was just pouring out of him. He told him all about Karofsky and the bullying. He told him about moving out here with his grandmother and about her being friends with the headmaster.

Blaine just listened. He could tell that Kurt needed somebody to listen to him right now. The way his hands shook as he spoke told Blaine that he was still afraid. That was what convinced Blaine to tell Kurt his story. He told Kurt about being gay in his family and what that meant to his father. He told him how his mother had divorced his father and moved in with her parents to get away from his tyranny. How his mother had transferred him to Dalton because it was harder for his father to get to him here.

Kurt just sat there and listened. It wasn't that he thought he cornered the market on gay teenage drama, but Blaine's story was so much worse than his. At least his father still loved him and cared for him.

They sat in silence finishing their coffee until the bell rang.

"What's your next class, Kurt?"

Kurt fished his schedule out of his briefcase and looked at it. "I have Chemistry with a Mr. Givens."

"That's actually just around the corner. Come on. I'll show you."

They stood up and threw their trash away. Blaine put his hand on the small of Kurt's back as he guided him out of the lounge. It was the first time a guy touched him and he didn't feel weird about it.

"Wait for me after class, and I'll walk you to your next one. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt watched Blaine as he hurried off to his next class, then shook his head as he went inside.

The rest of the day was more of the same. Blaine walked Kurt to every one of his classes, only a couple of which he found confusing so that was good. After his last class, Blaine offered to walk him to the parking lot.

"How was your first day, Kurt?"

Kurt fiddled with his briefcase buckle as he answered. "It was okay. I don't think I'll have too much trouble catching up so…"

Blaine looked at the stiff way Kurt was standing. He was obviously stressed about something, and he had an idea what it could be.

"Kurt, about Alex, you have to understand that he's a complete man whore. He hits on anything if it stands still long enough. I know that he made you uncomfortable, but he doesn't mean anything by it."

Kurt just nodded and continued looking at his briefcase. _That did not really make me feel better thank you._

"Look, Kurt. I know that you're having a rough time right now…but you need to relax a little," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt looked up at him in outrage.

Before Kurt could interrupt him, Blaine continued, "I just meant that you should have some fun. My band is playing tonight if you want to come out and see them."

The angry look left Kurt's face and he looked away. "I don't know, Blaine."

"Hey, that's fine. Look, give me your phone." Kurt reluctantly handed it over. Blaine messed with it for a few seconds, "Here's my number. If you change your mind just call me."

Kurt took his phone back with a blush. "Okay. Thank you."

Blaine opened the outer doors and waved Kurt through them. Kurt saw his grandmother waiting in her car, so he told Blaine good bye and rushed over.

Amelia bombarded Kurt with questions before he even had the door closed. "Who was that? He's awfully cute," Amelia said with a sly grin.

"Grandma!" Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics, "That's Blaine. He's my student guide." He left out the part where Blaine saved him from that creeper Alex. "He walked me to all my classes and showed me where to get decent coffee on campus."

"Do you like him?"

Kurt huffed. "You can't just assume that you know. You have no idea what kind of guy I find attractive."

"The nice kind."

Kurt didn't know what was more annoying: the look on his grandma's face or the fact that she was right.

"Does he play for your team?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we automatically like each other."

Amelia held her hands up, "Okay, okay. I'll back off. Did anything else interesting happen today?"

Kurt shook his head. "On the bright side, I don't think I'll be too far behind in my classes though."

"Well that's good. I would hate to think that you'd have to spend all of your free time studying just to keep up. After all there's so much more to do here than in Lima. I want you to be able to experience it all, Kurt, not just school."

"Well…Blaine did invite me to go check out his band tonight. But I told him no." Kurt pretended to pick lint off his pants while he waited for her to say something.

"I wish that you would've said yes, Kurt. I'm not even going to be home tonight. I have to go to a fundraiser at the zoo. I hate to think of you just sitting home all alone, but I can't get out of it."

"Don't worry about it, grandma. I'm sure that I'll find something to entertain me," Kurt reassured her with a smile.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang. Kurt spent the rest of the ride home looking out the window.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Remember, your suggestions could end up steering this ship ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all the people that reviewed or favorited this story. My email has been pinging all day...it makes me really happy :D**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I just like to borrow them and put them in awkward situations.**

* * *

Kurt had been home alone for all of 30 minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. There was nothing on TV, his friends in Lima…well they were in Lima, and he didn't even have any homework to distract him.

Usually he didn't have a problem being alone, but he was feeling homesick and he really wished that his grandma would come home soon.

He's was messing around on his phone when he remembered that Blaine's number is in it. He found the number and looked at it for a minute. He shook his head and hit send.

It rang a few times before Blaine picked up, "Hello?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Hello, Blaine. It's Kurt."

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if that offer was still open."

"Yeah, of course…you change your mind?"

Kurt could hear the smirk in Blaine's voice when he asked that and rolled his eyes. "Yes. I decided that you were right. I need to have a little fun."

Kurt can hear Blaine trying to hide his laughter. "Okay then. What's your address? I'll pick you up on my way."

Kurt gives him the address, "What should I wear?"

"Club clothes."

"Club clothes? That's all you're going give me?"

Blaine smiled into the phone. "You'll figure it out. I have faith in you."

"Fine then be that way."

Blaine laughed again. "I'll see you in about an hour, okay?"

"I'll be ready. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye."

Kurt slumped back on the sofa. _I didn't think that would be so hard to do. It's not even a date!_ Kurt leapt up, "Oh crap! I only have an hour to get ready!" He took off running up stairs to his room.

He had just finished lacing up his boots when the doorbell sounded. Kurt took one last look in the mirror while Frank let Blaine in. _Black knee high docs, grey skinny jeans, black and white top…the hair is good…teeth are clean…skin is fine…okay then._

Kurt walked downstairs to meet Blaine in the entryway.

Blaine blinked twice when he saw Kurt walking down the stairs. _That does not look like the wide-eyed boy I met at school. He's kind of cute actually._

"Hey, Kurt, you ready to go?"

"Yes. Do I look okay? Will I stick out like a sore thumb?" he asked as he gave a little twirl.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. You'll fit in just fine…trust me."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Kurt followed Blaine in the back entrance of the club. The doorman just nodded his head and let them in. He looked around as Blaine made his way to the green room where the rest of the band was.

Kurt didn't know what he expected when he saw Blaine's band…but it wasn't this. These guys in no way looked like they belonged at Dalton. Kurt was almost sure that he had the blonde one in his math class, but he couldn't be sure. It was probably the eye makeup.

"Hey, dude! About damn time you showed up. We only have 10 minutes before we go on!"

"Oh calm down, Thad! I'm ready to go. Shut up."

Thad rolled his eyes and went back to twirling his drum sticks.

"Who's the stray?"

"Be nice, David. You knew that Kurt might come tonight."

David looked him over once then turned to talk to the guy next to him.

"Kurt, this is my band. Band this is Kurt."

The guys all waved or grunted.

Kurt raised one eyebrow, "Do they have individual names or am I just supposed to call them the band?"

The one tuning the bass guitar snorted. Kurt shifted his eyes towards him briefly before returning his gaze to Blaine.

Blaine just smiled. "Yeah, okay. The one with the guitar is David. The drummer…that's Thad. Wes is on keyboard," he pointed to the one talking to David. "And Jeff is on bass."

"Ah," Kurt nodded before glancing to Blaine. "So you must be the vocals."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Wait till you hear me, I'm really good. I even manage to stay in tune and remember all the words…most of the time," he said with a smile and a nudge to Kurt's shoulder.

A knock at the door and a yelled "two minutes" had the guys in the room rushing around grabbing all of their stuff and flying out of the room.

"Come on, I'll get you set up at a good table," Blaine said as he rushed Kurt out the door.

Kurt spent the rest of the night listening to surprisingly good music and dancing. Blaine's band, the Warblers as they were announced by the emcee, did all kinds of covers. From classic rock power ballads to modern pop hits. His favorite performance had been Teenage Dream. A pretty blonde girl pulled him onto the dance floor and he was lost in the music. He really did love dancing. It wasn't that he was really good at it, although Cheerios had improved it a little, he just loved to dance. There was something about letting music fill you up till you have to move that Kurt found intoxicating.

The blonde girl, Kate, turned out to be Thad's girlfriend. When the Warblers got done with their set and disappeared backstage, she pulled him back to the table to chat.

"How did you like them?"

"They were really good," Kurt replied before chugging his ice water. He set it down on the table and looked at her.

"Did Thad tell you to dance with me?"

She shook her head emphatically. "I swear he didn't. I just saw Blaine staring at you and I figured that I could keep you busy for him. I didn't think he would've liked his boyfriend dancing with another guy, so…"

"Wait, Blaine's not my boyfriend." Kurt assured her. "We're just friends. I met him today at school."

"Oh. My bad," she apologized. "Maybe I should've just let you be. I think that guy at the bar was going to hit on you."

Kurt was going to ask what guy, but the band showed up at the table. Thad pulled Kate off to the dance floor, but the other four sat down with Kurt.

"Did you like the set?" David asked.

"Yes, I did. You guys are really good," Kurt said as Blaine got up to go get them all drinks. "I like the mix of music that you guys can play."

Kurt looked over to the bar to see if Blaine needed help, but instead found himself eye locked with Alex. _Oh crap! _ He quickly turned back around to face the others. _Shit shit shit! Please stay over there…away…far, far away from me!_

Kurt held his breath waiting for Blaine to get back. He knew if Blaine was here, Alex wouldn't come over. When he saw two hands with drinks appear over the table, he let it out in a quiet whoosh and relaxed into his seat.

When Blaine sat down Kurt put his hand on his arm. "You are a really good singer, Blaine. Your voice is amazing."

Blaine blushed a little, "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt peeked over his shoulder at Alex and saw that he was scowling. _Good._

They spent the next hour just talking. Kurt learned that he had a lot in common with Blaine's friends. He and Wes both had a thing for classic cars. They got into a ten minute argument over the merits of the 1965 Lincoln Continental convertible vs the 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible. He and David were both addicted to Angry Birds and Farmville. Jeff was a tougher nut to crack because he didn't really talk that much, but he and Kurt both loved the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter…Blaine did too.

They left the club and went to grab something to eat. They ended up at a 24 hour diner and getting breakfast. Blaine had waffles and for a fleeting moment he was back in Lima with the glee club at Waffle House watching Puck devour waffles, but he shook it off. He didn't want to bring down the mood just because he was still feeling homesick.

Two hours later, Blaine was bringing him home. "I think they really liked you," Blaine joked. "I mean they did spend more time talking to you than me."

Kurt grinned at him. "Don't be jealous. I'm just the life of the party. Don't hate."

Blaine just looked at him. Eventually they both dissolved into giggles. They kept laughing on and off until they pulled up to Kurt's house. "Thanks for the ride. I had fun, Blaine."

"I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Maybe we'll actually get you to French," Blaine said as Kurt got out of the car.

Kurt waved at Blaine as he shut the door and turned to go inside.

"Kurt, is that you?" Amelia calls out as the door shuts.

"Yes, ma'am, it is," Kurt said as he walked into the living room. She was sitting on the sofa watching Iron Chef and drinking a glass of wine. When she patted the spot beside her, Kurt went and sat down.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Blaine's band is really good and the guys are great. They're funny."

"Did you make some new friends then?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, "You know you make it sound like I'm four, right?"

"Yes, well, that's my prerogative. Did you?" She took a sip on her wine.

"I think so," he answered through his yawn. "I think I'm going to go upstairs. Take a shower and go to bed. Good night, grandma."

"Good night, Kurt," she said as he kissed her cheek. She turned to watch him leave, then shook her head and finished her show.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember: reviews give me wings...or at least they make me type a little faster. Give my some ideas people :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everybody that has put this story in their favs or alerts. It really does make me feel good to know that people like this story. Sorry about the slight delay in posting. I don't want to make you guys wait too long ;)**

**Also, I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Kurt spent the following weeks getting settled in at Dalton. He didn't have as easy a time keeping up with the school work as he'd hoped to have, but he did have a group of new friends that had no trouble helping him to study.

"Kurt, where are you running off to now?" Amelia asked as she managed to catch a rare glimpse of her grandson.

"I'm going over to David's house. He's going to help me study for my Chemistry midterm and I'm going to help him get ready for French."

Amelia nodded. "That's fine then. Just don't be out too late…you do have tests tomorrow. Nothing will prepare you more than a good night's sleep."

"I will," he called out as he was pulling the door shut behind him. David's house wasn't that far from his own, so he decided to just walk. _No reason to disturb Frank just to go seven blocks._

As he was walking, he took the time to think about how much he'd been home in the past few weeks. _Not much. I'm going to have to make that up to her. She's been so nice…letting me come and live with her. I can't just keep running out on her. _ He rang the buzzer outside David's building and waited.

"Hello?" The fuzzy voice didn't sound like David's.

"Um…I'm here to see David…I have the right place, right?"

"Yes, you do." Kurt heard the door buzz open. "Come on up."

Kurt knocked on the door of apartment 7F.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

When the door was thrown open, Kurt looked down to see a little girl about 12 standing there. "Who are you?"

Kurt almost said something about her rude tone, but it wasn't his place so he kept his tongue. "I'm Kurt. I'm here to see David. Is he here?"

The little girl didn't reply she just walked away from the door. He hoped that was an invitation to come in. He had just shut the door behind him when David came barreling down the hallway.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're here! I can't do this! French is stupid and I'm never going to live there so I shouldn't have to learn this shit!"

Kurt couldn't help but to giggle at David's antics. This was completely the opposite of how he portrayed himself at school. There he was so rigid and quiet. Kurt definitely preferred the outside version of David better.

"Okay, calm down. We're going to get you through this. I'm aces at French…that's why I'm here."

David nodded then grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him into his bedroom. Kurt took a moment to look around at the decorations. They were very typical teenage boy. He didn't have long to look though because David was pushing him down onto the floor in front of a coffee table overrun with books. Between Chemistry and French, they didn't move for hours.

David was on his second snack run to the kitchen when Kurt noticed his guitar sitting on a stand in the corner. He got up and walked over to it. _It's a really nice one. It kind of reminds me of Puck's guitar._ He ran a delicate hand over the strings, listening to the light twang sound they made.

"Do you know how to play?"

Kurt nearly jumped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," David replied with a laugh.

"Really…cause you don't sound remotely sorry."

David just shrugged. "You didn't answer my question."

Kurt moved back to the table and sat down. "No, I don't. One of the glee guys started trying to teach me, but then he went to juvie so…"

David's eyebrows flew up his forehead. "Your glee club takes all kinds doesn't it?"

Kurt thought about them with a smile. "Yeah. We were about as ragtag as you could get, but we were like a family."

"You miss them."

Kurt didn't answer back because it didn't sound like a question.

David rubbed the back of his neck to get the cricks out of it. "I could pick up where he left off if you wanted to try again."

Kurt looked up from his notes in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

Kurt could hear the exasperation in David's voice, "Of course I would, man. We're friends. That's what we do."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I would love that."

David pushed up from the table and walked over to get his guitar.

"Oh, are we going to start now? I guess we're done studying then." Kurt closed his Chemistry notes and pushed them away.

David gestured for him to sit on the table. When Kurt was settled he put the guitar in position and fit Kurt hands around it the right way. "Okay, how far did he get in teaching you?"

"Um…just a couple of chords and how to strum and stuff."

"Okay. Just play for me the chords you remember. Call them out as you play them."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little on the small side...**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another small chapter. But it's got a character that some of you seem to enjoy :)**

**I don't own Glee or the characters...I just like to play with them...**

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kurt was studying something. Either it was a group session at school or it was one on one with the boys. He could not wait for midterms to be over.

Kurt walked out of his last midterm on Friday and almost yelled with joy. He was finished.

Blaine walked up beside him in the hall as they were making their way to the parking lot.

"Am I still bringing you home today?" Blaine asked him as he reached into his bag to get his phone.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Grandma called me during lunch and said that she got tied up at the luncheon, so she wouldn't be home until later."

Blaine studied the screen of his phone for a second before turning back to Kurt. "Are you excited that we're out till next year?"

Kurt just looked at Blaine. "I hope that was a rhetorical question?"

Blaine laughed and pulled open the side door that led to the parking lot. Kurt stepped through as Blaine held it open for him.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

Blaine nodded, still looking at his phone. "Can you wait here for a second, I need to make a phone call."

"Sure. Take your time." Kurt set his bag on the bench and sat down. He watched Blaine walk towards the tennis courts.

Kurt felt someone sit down on the bench beside him. He glanced over and sighed. _You have got to be kidding me. This guy is like herpes! _

Alex just looked at Kurt with a smug grin. "Hey there, Kurt, is this seat taken?"

Kurt looked over like he wanted to punch him. "You can't tell me you haven't got anywhere else to be, Alex."

Alex pulled his leg onto the bench and turned to face him. "Nowhere that can't wait, Beautiful."

Kurt thought about going wait at Blaine's car. He really didn't want to be alone with Alex. But a hand closing around his wrist made him stop.

Kurt sighed and turned around to face the leech that had his arm. "Well just because you don't have a life doesn't mean that I don't, but by all means feel free to continue to molest my arm."

Alex grinned at him. "You're sarcasm is sexy."

He brushed his thumb gently over Kurt's wrist and leaned towards him.

Kurt shuddered and tried to pull away, but Alex wouldn't let go.

"I saw you at the club the other day. You're a wonderful dancer," he purred into Kurt's ear.

Kurt used his free hand to push Alex out of his personal bubble. "First of all, this is my space…get out of it. Secondly, I saw your creeper ass there as well. You do realize that stalking isn't really a turn on for me, right?"

Alex's eyes darkened as he leaned back into Kurt's personal space. "I'm not stalking you…yet. We can play it that way if you really want."

He watched as Kurt's eyes grew frightened and he felt him tense under his fingers. He leaned away and slowly let go of Kurt's wrist. "You know that I'm kidding right?"

The look in Kurt's eyes told him that he didn't believe him. "I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. I really do like you."

Kurt tried to force himself to breath. _This guy isn't Karofsky, Kurt. You need to calm down._

He took a deep breath and looked into Alex's eyes searching for any lies in them. "I believe you…I guess."

Alex smiled at him: A genuine smile, not a smirk or a Cheshire cat grin, but a real honest smile. "I know I'm a little forward, Kurt. I apologize for that. I know that you're with Blaine, so I'll try and back off a little."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume I'm with Blaine? I haven't even known him that long."

As Alex opened his mouth to say something, Blaine came back and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm done. Are you ready to go now?"

Alex drew his eyes away from Kurt to look at Blaine. "Hello, Blaine. How are you today?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine just glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He didn't wait for Kurt or Alex to say anything, he just steered Kurt towards the car.

Kurt kept waiting for Blaine to say something, but he never did. He thought about bringing up what Alex has said about them being together, but the look on Blaine's face and the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel stopped him.

* * *

**I hope you fans of creeper!Alex enjoyed this chapter. Also, does anyone else think Blaine is acting a little weird? **

**Thanks for reading and please leave me some love 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for you guys continued support of this story. I'm rapidly closing in on the point where I stopped writing, so the updates might become a little slower. If you guys wanna pitch in some ideas I'm open to that. Review if you can, I really do appreciate it.**

**I don't own Glee or it's characters...I'm not that lucky :(**

* * *

With winter break finally upon Dalton Kurt could keep his promise to spend more time with his grandmother.

They went and saw a show on Broadway and went out to eat. She took him shopping. They stayed in and watched movies. She even convinced him to let her watch him cook. She said it was like watching Food Network in real life. Every time that the boys would call and ask him to do something, he would give them some reason that he couldn't go.

Amelia knew what he was doing, but she enjoyed spending time with him too much to say anything. She knew it was selfish, but she loved him. There was so much about him that she didn't know but wanted to. She especially loved it when she could get him to sing for her. It was times like these when she could see so much of her daughter in him. He had Elizabeth's voice, of that she was certain.

She watched Kurt reply to the text on his phone before putting it back in his pocket with a small frown.

"Who was that, dear?"

Kurt just shook his head and went to check the pineapple upside-down cake that was in the oven. "Nobody important."

Amelia steepled her fingers and rested her chin on them. "Kurt, look at me."

She saw Kurt stiffen before turning around to face her. His eyes were wide with questions.

She inhaled deeply and pushed herself up from the counter. She walked around to the other side and put her hands on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know that I love you right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Of course, Grandmother, why would you even ask me that?"

She clenched her hands on his shoulders tightly before letting go. "So you know that I would love you just as much if you actually went out with your friends like they wanted you to?"

Kurt looked at his grandmother in confusion. "Do you not want to spend time with me? Is that it?" he asked her as he took a step back.

Amelia reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him back. "No, you silly boy. I just meant that you shouldn't spend all of your time with me because you feel like you owe me because you're living here. I love spending time with you, but you need to see your friends sometimes too."

Kurt's eyes started to burn with unshed tears. He really loved his grandmother. He was at a loss for words, so he just hugged her tightly. "You know that's not the only reason I'm spending so much time with you. I love you Grandmother. I like spending time with you."

She squeezed the boy in her arms tightly. "I love you too, Kurt, so much. With you here, it's like a little piece of Elizabeth is back in the house."

She heard the boy in her arms choke off a sob before she started crying herself.

They stayed wrapped up in each other until Kurt straightened tensely and pulled back with a muttered swear and walked over to the oven.

His shoulders drooped as he pulled the blackened cake from the oven and turned around to face her.

She looked from him to the cake and back before the giggles erupted from her lips.

Kurt tried to hold it in, but couldn't anymore. He started laughing uncontrollably as he set the burnt cake on the counter.

When Frank came into the kitchen with a confused look on his face it only made them laugh harder.

Amelia was the first one to come to her senses and looked over to Frank. "Will you prepare the car please? I'm taking my grandson out for dessert."

Frank nodded once before grabbing the keys from a basket on the counter and going get the car.

Amelia grabbed a still laughing Kurt and pulled him behind her to the door.

Amelia put her book down when she heard the knock on the door. She remembered that she had asked Frank to go to the store for her, so she went to open the door. When she pulled it open she smiled at the assortment of young men before her.

"Is Kurt here?" She recognized the one that spoke as Blaine from Kurt's school. She could only assume that the other four were the other members of the Warblers.

"Yes, he is. Come in." She stepped aside and let the boys into her entryway. "He's upstairs. Last I check he was straightening his closet. Feel free to go on up."

"Thanks ma'am."

She watched as the boys fought each other over who was going to go up the stairs first. She laughed at their antics as she went back into the living room.

Thad had his hand on the door knob to open it when Blaine pulled him back. "Do you hear that?"

The boys quit pushing each other around and listened.

"Is that…"

Blaine nodded at David's unasked question. "I recognize the song. He sounds amazing!"

The boys kept quiet as they listened to Kurt continue to sing.

"Holy crap he can sing!" Jeff stopped as Kurt hit a particularly powerful high note. "Damn!"

"This is the Adam Lambert version right?" When Kurt let out another wailing note it answered Wes' question. "Never mind."

When Kurt finished singing the boys threw his door opened and marched inside. Kurt turned around to grab something off his bed and screeched in fright.

He put his hand over his heart, "Crap, guys. I think you just gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" He took out his earphones and threw his iPod on his bed.

Blaine started. "Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?"

Kurt felt himself start to blush at the scrutiny he was suddenly under. "You knew I was in glee club at my old school."

"True. But we didn't know you could sing like that." Wes said as he stepped to the front of the group. "Why didn't you ever sing for us? We sing in the car all the time, and I always wondered why you didn't. I don't understand."

Kurt just shrugged and grabbed another stack of clothes off his bed. He was back inside the closet before he answered them. "There's not much to say. You guys are all so good. I didn't want you to think less of me because I can't sing like that."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Thad walked over to the open closet. "Kurt, you're dumb."

Kurt whipped around to look at him. "Excuse me?!"

"You honestly think that you can't sing like us?"

Kurt looked down at his shoes on the floor. They were all perfectly in a row. Just the way he liked them. "I know that I can't."

They all started to argue with them at once. He held up a hand to stop them. "I'm not saying that I can't sing. I know I can sing, but I can't sing the way that you guys do. You guys can sing pop and rock…," he trailed off with a sigh. "All I'm good for is show tunes."

"That is completely inaccurate." Wes said. "You just kicked that Adam Lambert song in the balls. You're good. You could even sing with us if you wanted." He looked around at the other boys for confirmation.

When they all nodded to him he looked back to Kurt. "You should sing with us. We have a gig tonight. That's why we came over here. To invite you…or drag you if we had to…because you were going to come. But you could just sing with us instead."

Kurt looked around at the boys in his room. "No," he chirped and fled back into his closet.

Wes made to follow him, but Blaine grabbed his shoulder and shook his head no. "Let me do it," he mouthed silently to the boys.

They made themselves comfortable on Kurt's bed while Blaine disappeared into the closet with Kurt.

Kurt looked at him apprehensively. _It figures they'd send Blaine in here._ He resumed hanging clothes up and straightening his shoes, virtually ignoring Blaine's presence.

"Why don't you want to sing with us?"

"Wow," Kurt drawled. "Right to the point, huh?"

"It's part of my charm," Blaine deadpanned. "But seriously. Do you have stage fright or something?"

Kurt looked at Blaine like he had said something especially stupid. "No, I don't have stage fright. I was in glee club, remember."

"Well then what's stopping you?"

Kurt sighed and turned to face Blaine. "You guys are so good. You're amazing really…and I don't want to screw that up."

"Kurt, you could never do anything that would screw up the band. If you sing with us, you might even make us better," Blaine smiled at Kurt and tilted his head up with his fingers. "You don't even know how good you are do you?"

Blaine watched the blush that spread over Kurt's features. He could feel the skin heating up in his hands. He had never really gotten this close to Kurt before. _He has the most beautiful eyes._

Kurt stepped back out of Blaine's reach so he could think again. "Do you really mean that?"

Blaine nodded. "Every word. You are an amazing singer, and you are more than just show tunes…trust me," Blaine smirked at him. "Besides, I can't let you pass up an opportunity to let Jeff put you in guyliner."

That may have been a selling point to Kurt, but he wasn't going to let Blaine know that. He was quiet for a few moments before he answered Blaine. "One song…just to see if I like it. But if people boo me off stage, I get to say 'I told you so'."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "Okay, deal." He grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him out of the closet after him. "He said yes!"

The other boys piled onto Kurt yelling words of encouragement, before Wes pulled him aside to help him pick out a song.

"I think you should do Adam. I mean we already know that you have the range for it," Wes said as they sat on the edge of Kurt's bed together.

"Okay."

"I got the band to learn a couple of his songs because I figured they'd be crowd pleasers…but Blaine doesn't have that kind of range. They've just been sitting on the backburner."

"Which ones do you have learned?" Kurt asked as he pulled his legs up underneath him on the bed.

"I think that the one we know best is Soaked…do you know that one?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So that's decided. I better make sure the other guys still remember their parts for it."

* * *

**Okay, so another chapter done. What do you guys think? I'm thinking that some of you have been looking forward to this so... *crosses fingers***

**Thanks for reading...and remember, reviews are my fuel. I can't write on empty ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. *waves like a maniac* Thanks for the influx of reviews I got this morning. It was nice. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always, I don't own Glee. Never have never will. Le sigh.**

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He had never even gotten a solo in public before, much less a whole song to himself.

_Why did I let them talk me into this? Oh god…I think I'm going to throw up. No, no! Kurt calm down. You're going to be fine. What if they don't like me? What if they really do boo me offstage? Why did I let Jeff dress me? I look ridiculous!_

Kurt took one last look in the mirror. He didn't look bad per se, but he definitely didn't look like himself. Jeff had picked out Kurt's tightest pair of black skinny jeans, a see through over shirt with a white tank underneath. He had made Kurt go dress and put on his lace up white docs before they left for the club. Once there the rest of the band went to do the sound check while Jeff finished getting Kurt ready. _I wonder if Blaine really thought Jeff would put eyeliner on me._ He gently ran a hand over his Adam-esque hair and felt the leather cuff on his wrist pull at his skin. _The leather jewelry might've been a bit much._

"Kurt, are you ready?" Kate said as she opened the door.

"Yeah…probably…maybe…I don't know."

She giggled under her breath and shut the door behind her. She came up behind him and put her hands around his waist and tucked her chin into his neck. "If it helps you look fucking hot."

Kurt huffed out a laugh and looked at her in the reflection, "Really?"

"Yeah really! I never would've guessed that you were such a honey underneath that doll-like exterior. You're gonna be beating them off with a stick after tonight."

"Well, that would be a change," he said with a smile. "Are they ready for me?"

"They told me five minutes, so probably." She held him tighter before letting him go. "Good luck…not that you'll need it."

He watched her leave in the mirror, took a deep breath, and headed towards the stage.

He could hear Blaine introducing him to the audience as he walked up.

"We have a new singer joining us tonight. You guys from Dalton already met him, but we're really excited about it." Blaine looked towards the wings to make sure that Kurt was ready. When he saw him standing there he continued, "Here he is….Kurt Hummel." He started applauding as he walked away from the microphone, then he waved Kurt onstage.

Kurt tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go down. Trying to hide his shaking hands, he walked out to join Blaine onstage. Kurt nervously looked at the crowd around the stage. It looked like a third of Dalton was out there.

Blaine didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. _He looks amazing._ He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before walking off stage. The band had told him that Kurt would be less nervous if he wasn't watching from onstage, so he decided to wait in the wings while Kurt sang his song. This also gave Blaine his chance to check Kurt out without his nosey friends seeing. He didn't want nor did he need their advice on his love life.

Blaine was becoming infatuated with Kurt. He didn't remember when it had started, but it was growing more and more every day.

_Soaked to the bone _

_Sink like a stone _

_Walk home alone _

_It's not the first time _

_It's not the worst crime _

_Your soul will be OK_

Blaine could've sworn that he stopped breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off of the angel in front of him. He could feel that infatuation turning into something else. Want, need, lust. Blaine wanted Kurt.

_ And you've had enough _

_Searching for love _

_And you miss the touch _

_Of someone new _

Blaine knew what he wanted now. He wanted Kurt. And he was going to have him.

_Burned by your dreams _

_It's never how it seems _

_Cold crushed esteem _

_Take shelter _

_And hide forever_

_Your soul will be OK_

_ And you've had enough _

_Searching for love _

_And you miss the touch _

_Of someone new _

Blaine peeked around to see the crowd. They loved him, he could see it in their eyes. When he turned back to Kurt he could feel the smile slowly spreading across his face. _He is amazing. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I'm going to have him…I have to._

_And you've had enough _

_Searching for love _

_And you miss the touch _

_Of someone new _

_Soaked to the bone _

_Sink like a stone _

_I will take you home _

_It's not the first time_

_ It's not the worst crime _

_Our souls will be OK_

Kurt closed his eyes after he ended the last note. He didn't want to see it if the crowd hated him. The sudden rush of sound forced his eyes open. He could feel the shock on his face, but he couldn't help it. The crowd was going crazy. They were cheering and clapping and screaming. He had never felt anything like it before. He knew what it felt like to have people cheer when they did well in glee, but that paled in comparison when all of the applause was for you. _This must be what Rachel feels like after every performance._

He could feel hands on his shoulders, and when he turned around Wes and David were there. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked happy.

Kurt nodded his head and walked off the stage. He wanted to find Blaine. If anyone's opinion mattered, it was his. He found him right offstage in the wings.

"Hey. How did I do? Did you like it?"

When Blaine didn't answer right away, Kurt started feeling a little nervous. "Was it horrible? The crowd acted like they liked it…but maybe…was it bad?"

Blaine watched as Kurt drew inward right in front of him. His hands twisted together and his eyes started watering. He felt awful about not speaking up, but he still couldn't make the words come out. So he did the only thing that he could think of.

He gently laid his hands on the nape of Kurt's neck and slowly pulled him forward. He wanted to give Kurt plenty of time to pull away if this isn't what he wanted. He remembered what happened with the bully from Kurt's school, and he didn't want to scare him.

Blaine's eyes were searching his own. He didn't know what they were looking for, but he must've found it. Kurt drew in a sharp breath as Blaine's lips met his own. He felt like he was melting. Blaine's lips were like fire against his. The fingers that were playing with the hairs on the back of his neck felt like they were going to burn him.

Blaine felt Kurt stiffen underneath his touch. He thought about pulling away, but then he felt Kurt melt into him. The kiss was tame by Blaine's standards, but it still felt amazing. Kurt's lips were like velvet: soft and supple.

Kurt brought his hands up to rest on Blaine's shoulders and sighed into the kiss. He was quickly falling in love with the feeling of Blaine's lips moving against his own. When Blaine's tongue flicked across his top lip, he opened them to the very welcome intrusion. _God this is so much better than kissing Karofsky. Wait, why am I thinking about that…_

When Blaine pulled back, Kurt couldn't help the moan of protest that left his body.

Blaine felt that moan all the way to his bones. "Kurt," he started. He waited until Kurt was focused on him before he continued. "I really should've used my words first, but I couldn't find the right ones. Watching you sing tonight…I realized that…" Blaine ran a hand through his hair, still trying to find the right words. "I just mean that…I should've done that earlier."

Kurt quirked one eyebrow at him. "So you're saying that when you saw me sing, you realized that you should've kissed me before tonight?"

Blaine could tell that Kurt was making fun of him a little, but that was okay. "Yes." He could tell that his blunt answer caught Kurt off guard. "I've been feeling something for you for a while, but I wasn't sure what it was. Watching you sing really put it all in perspective."

He could see the hope in Kurt's eyes. He could tell that Kurt was waiting for him to say it. "I really like you, Kurt. I think I have for a while actually."

Instead of saying anything back, Kurt just grabbed Blaine by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more forceful and passionate than the last.

When they parted Kurt looked at Blaine's like he was trying to figure something out. "I like you too, Blaine," is what he settles on.

"Good. That makes me think that you'll say yes when I ask you out then," Blaine said with a grin.

When Kurt nodded, he reached for him to pull him into another kiss, but that's when the band decided to stampede backstage. They pulled Kurt away for a round of celebratory drinks leaving Blaine to run after them.

Alex stood in shock on the other side of the stage. He had wanted to see Kurt. To tell him that he was an amazing singer, and that he looked beautiful tonight. But instead he was stuck watching as Blaine broke his heart…again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. It makes my heart sing with joy and my fingers fly over the keyboard...no, but really...please review. ;)**

**And remember, your ideas and helpful hints could make their way into the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the love guys. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Here's the next chappie :)**

**I don't own Glee or the characters portrayed here. I just play with them.**

* * *

"No, Mercedes. I'm not going to forget," Kurt settled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he threw the last of his things into his suitcase. "I know, I know. You're waiting for deets…I'll meet you at the Lima Bean tomorrow."

Kurt closed his suitcase and pulled the zipper around while Mercedes chattered happily in his ear. He had just set his suitcase on the floor by his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

He turned around to see Blaine leaning casually against the door frame. His arm was above his head, and he was staring at Kurt with his head tilted to the side a sultry smirk on his face.

Kurt smiled, "Speak of the devil."

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Oh you know. Blaine just knocked on my door."

Mercedes could hear the happiness in her boy's voice. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, Cedes. See you tomorrow." Kurt eyes were only on Blaine as he meandered into his bedroom. He looked around for a moment then focused his attention back on Kurt. He stalked towards Kurt and placed his hands on his chest. Kurt felt the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, so he slowly sat down.

"Bye, boo."

Kurt didn't even say anything to her before he hit end call and threw the phone down on the bed. He scooted back to give Blaine more room. He could feel Blaine's breath on his face, his hands still on his chest starting to curl into the fabric.

Blaine put one knee on the bed and used his body to push Kurt down onto the bed. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized that he was underneath Blaine. He really didn't remember how that happened.

"Blaine, my grandma is downstairs."

Blaine just smiled. "I know, baby. We're just gonna make out a little is all. I even left the door open." He waited for Kurt to nod before rushing down to meet his lips.

Kurt still wasn't used to this. Being able to just kiss Blaine, reach out and touch him if he wanted to. He ran his hands around to Blaine's back and gently teased his shoulder blades. He could feel Blaine's thighs on either side of his hips, gently squeezing as he balanced above him.

Blaine braced himself with one hand on the bed above Kurt's head and ran the other down his side to his waist. He pulled Kurt's shirt from his pants and sighed as his hand come into contact with warm skin. He could feel Kurt shiver beneath him. _He's so responsive. I'll have to keep that in mind._

Kurt felt Blaine's hand move over his ribs. When he moaned into the kiss, Blaine took that as encouragement to move his hand. When Blaine flicked his thumb over his nipple Kurt broke away from his lips with a gasp.

Blaine moved from Kurt lips across his jawline and down onto his neck. He ran his tongue up the vein there, feeling it pumping quickly. When Kurt didn't protest, he mouthed gently at the skin behind Kurt's ear.

Kurt was having trouble breathing. He could feel Blaine's chest pressed against his own and his teeth nipping gently at his ear. He could feel the heat from Blaine's body and the weight of it. It was too much.

"Blaine…too fast…too fast," he gasped out.

He felt Blaine tense above him and go still. He heard Blaine exhale in his ear before climbing off of him to stand beside the bed. Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at him. The scowl on Blaine's face mad Kurt feel bad. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down. He forced his face into a smile, "It's okay, Kurt. I get it. I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for, baby. We can go as slow as you want."

Kurt was still unsure, "It's not that I wasn't enjoying it…it was amazing. You're amazing, Blaine. And…" He could feel the blush working its way down his body. "You're really good at that."

Blaine grinned and moved back towards Kurt. He placed both hands on his face and pecked him on the lips. "You're good at it too, Kurt."

"I just…it felt too fast…"

Blaine put a finger to his lips to stop him. "I told you it was fine, Kurt. We have only been on one date…I was moving too fast. I'm sorry."

"I don't know it that counts as a date if you become my boyfriend in the middle of the outing…" Kurt trailed off and smiled against his finger then pressed a small kiss to it.

Blaine smiled back at him. "When do you leave?"

Kurt's shoulder's fell. "Tomorrow morning."

"Do you not want to go? I thought that you would want to see your family."

"I do, it's not that." Kurt wrung his hands together in his lap. When he looked up at Blaine there was fear in his eyes. "I'm scared to go back. I know that I probably won't see him, but I still don't want to take that chance."

Blaine sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "From what I've heard, your friends won't let anything happen to you. Just…don't go anywhere alone, okay?"

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine's phone went off. He glanced at the screen and when he saw who it was he told Kurt that he had to go. "I'll see you when you get back, baby. Have a good Christmas."

Kurt watched him leave. _That was a little rude._

* * *

**I know I know...it's a short one AGAIN *huffs* I'm displeased too. Damn my need to stop when the plot bunny tells me to :(**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I would love to know your thoughts and ideas. Remember, they might make it into the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people. Thanks for the reviews and the favs and follows. It really does make my day when my email pings my phone because no one likes me and it's the only time my phone goes off so...I'm kidding...mostly :/**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**Bold is for text messages. **

* * *

Kurt looked around the airport for his dad.

"KURT!"

He looked towards the sound and was surprised to see not only his dad, but also Carol, Finn, and Puck.

"Dad!" he yelled as he ran towards them. He practically threw himself into his dad's waiting arms.

"I've missed you, buddy," his dad said into his hair as he tightened his grip on him.

"I missed you too, dad." He pulled back a little to look over at Carol. Just as he opened his mouth, he was yanked away and pulled into another hug.

When he heard Finn's voice in his ear he relaxed into it more. "I missed you, dude. It's not the same without you here."

Kurt patted Finn's back, "I can't help that I'm fabulous, Finn."

He could feel Finn's laughter through his chest. Finn pushed him away to arm's length and stared at him. "What?"

Finn just grinned, "I'm trying to see if I can tell you have a boyfriend just by looking at you." When Kurt started to blush Finn laughed. "I guess I can."

Puck slapped Finn in the back of the head, "That's cheating, dude."

Kurt just laughed. He had missed this.

Puck reached over and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "If you care…I missed you too, Princess."

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Puck."

Kurt flopped down onto his bed and sighed. _I already miss him…how pathetic am I?_ He rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his cell phone.

**I miss you already :(**

He hit send and dropped the phone to the bed. When it chimed, he scrambled to pick it up.

**I heard you're already back…wanna meet now? I need my deets that you promised!**

He sighed when he saw the message was from Mercedes. He texted her that he'd meet her in 20 minutes then he went to tell his dad that he was leaving.

He had just sat down with his coffee when he heard a squeal from the front of the coffee shop. The next thing he knew he had his arms full of Mercedes.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!"

He was having trouble breathing, but he wasn't about to pull away from her. He just tightened his grip and said, "I missed you too. So much!"

She let go of him and ran off saying something about caffeine. When she got back she sat down across from him and grabbed his hand off the table. "So…tell me all about your new beau!"

Kurt set his coffee down on the table and told her all about Blaine. How they first met, about him asking him to come see his band, about how he confessed his feelings. He left out the part about him singing with the Warblers, it felt like something just for him. It was a part of New York that he didn't want to bring back to Lima.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh my god, Mercedes! He is an insanely good kisser," he whispered conspiratorially at her.

She made a little squeal of happiness and clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his again. Squeezing it he asked her about all the gossip at McKinley that he was missing.

They spent the next half an hour talking about everything from Santana and Brittany to Mr. Schue's vests.

When they went to leave, he pulled Mercedes in for another hug. When he pulled away there were tears in her eyes. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead. "What's the matter?"

"I didn't think that it would be this hard, Kurt."

He didn't have anything to say to that. He grasped her hands in his, "I promise that when I get back to New York, I'll make it a point to call you more. We haven't talked near enough since I left. I won't make that mistake again. Okay?"

She smiled, "Okay."

He waited until she was in her car before climbing into his own. He pulled out his phone to see if Blaine had text him back yet.

**I miss you too baby. I can't wait till you get back. Have dinner with me Saturday night?**

Kurt couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face. He was quickly falling in love with this boy.

**I would love to have dinner with you. My flight gets back at 4, so pick me up at 7?**

He wasn't even out of the parking lot when his phone chimed with Blaine's reply.

**I'll see you at 7 then ;)**

Kurt put his phone in the cup holder and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm back," he called out as he shut the door. When he rounded the corner into the living room, he was a little surprised to see Puck still there. "You're still here?"

Puck just grunted at him and kept playing Call of Duty with Finn.

"Puck's been staying here this week. His mom and Hannah went to visit some family in Oregon."

Kurt waited until Finn had gunned down another bad guy. "Why didn't Puck go with them?"

Finn just shrugged and yelped as he got shot.

"HE is sitting right here, and he doesn't really like that part of the family and they don't like him so…"

Kurt could hear the hatred in Puck's voice so he left it alone. "Where are dad and Carol?"

"Groceries."

Kurt nodded and watched them get surrounded and killed. When Finn offered to put in a different game so Kurt could play he declined. "I think I'll just watch."

Finn nodded and started the game again. Kurt quickly walked in front of Puck and sat on the other side of him on the sofa.

Kurt watched them play for a few minutes before he got incredibly bored. He took out his phone and text Blaine.

**What are you doing?**

Then he turned his phone on vibrate so he wouldn't disturb the boys. He made the mistake of letting his phone go off once during a Halo marathon…he will never do that again. He felt the phone vibrate in his lap.

**Thinking of you. Thinking about that afternoon in your bedroom before you left. Thinking about how you felt underneath me. How you gasped when I touched you. How your skin tasted…salty and delicious. How I can't wait until you get back so I can do that again.**

Kurt could feel himself flush as he read. Just thinking about that was making him hard. He crossed his legs uncomfortably to try and get his problem under control.

He didn't notice that Puck was watching him. When he saw how flushed Kurt was, he snuck a peek at the text message. "Damn, Hummel. Your boyfriend is a horny little thing isn't he?"

Kurt sucked in a breath and snapped the phone down to his side. He threw a glare at Puck, but he just cocked one eyebrow at him and smirked. "Little Princess is growing up."

Kurt just growled under his breath and stalked from the room. Puck watched him go with the smirk still on his face.

Kurt was sitting at his vanity blow drying his hair when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out over the noise of the dryer.

When he saw Puck's head peek in, he turned it off and spun around to face him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, Finn just quit playing because Quinn called." He wandered over to the bed and flopped onto it on his side so that he could talk to Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything about Puck making himself comfortable, even though he really wanted to. It was a strange enough occurrence that Puck was talking to him willingly…well because he was bored anyway…and Kurt didn't want to push it.

Kurt realized what Puck said and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I thought that Finn was dating Rachel. Why is he calling Quinn?"

Puck threw one hand up in the air casually, "Who the fuck knows with them, right?"

Kurt giggled but nodded in agreement.

Puck reached up and grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head. "So, what's new with you Hummel? Besides you being a big stud and all now?"

Kurt just shook his head as he threw a bottle of lotion at Puck's face. When it hit him in the nose, Kurt started cackling and had to hold onto the vanity to keep from falling on the floor.

Puck picked up the offensive bottle and threw it back at Kurt. It bounced off his nose and rolled under the bed.

Kurt abruptly stopped laughing and stared murderously at Puck. "You are going to regret that."

Puck fought to keep a smile off his face. "Why? You hit me first."

Kurt suddenly jumped up and grabbed Puck's hand and yanked him face first onto the floor. His body hit the ground with a loud thump.

Puck took advantage of Kurt's ceaseless giggling to yank him down to the floor beside him. Kurt stopped laughing and looked at Puck. They held it for a couple of seconds then they both just lost it. Their laughter echoed around the room.

Kurt was the first to calm down. He looked at the boy lying on the floor next to him. _I didn't ever think that Puck and I would be able to do this. Just hanging out without a dumpster or a slushie cup…it's kind of weird. Good weird, but still._

Puck looked over to Kurt after he stopped laughing. He noticed the way the countertenor's eyes were still lit up after their mock fight. He noticed the way that his hair was loose around his face with no product in it. He noticed the way his lips were slightly parted as he caught his breath. He noticed it all, but he did what he always did...pretend that he didn't notice anything at all.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing this one :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Bounce some ideas off me peeps...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the delay, but RL sucks so... I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Before Kurt knew it Christmas had come and gone and they were on their way to the airport again. He hugged his dad, Carol, and Finn goodbye then turned to go to his gate. When he turned he ran into a hard chest and felt strong arms gather him into it. "I'm going to miss you, Princess. Don't forget about us at your fancy new school. I put my number in your phone…I expect you to use it sometime."

He abruptly let go and shoved Kurt towards his gate. After Kurt regained his balance, he took one last look and hurried off.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt hurried downstairs to answer it. He had told Frank that Blaine was coming to pick him up and that he wanted to answer the door. He took a moment to calm himself down then he pulled the door open.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, baby." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and rushing off towards his car. Kurt barely had time to close the door behind him.

"Good thing I had all of my stuff, Blaine! Where are you taking me?"

Blaine just laughed and continued towards his car. He opened Kurt's door for him and waited until he was inside to shut it.

Kurt buckled himself in and waited for Blaine to do the same. When Blaine pulled out into traffic he asked him again, "Where are we going in such a hurry?"

"You'll see," Blaine said slyly.

Kurt just huffed and sulked down in the seat. They rode in silence until Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt, I'm trying to surprise you. I'm being romantic. Please don't be angry."

Kurt let Blaine take his hand when he reached over. "I'll tell you where we're going if you really want to know."

Kurt felt like such a jerk. "No, Blaine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I'm just not used to being wooed I guess," he offered with an apologetic smile.

Blaine smiled back and brought Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a kiss across his knuckles. He lowered their hands to his lap and kept them there.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the observatory. Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "I'm pretty sure they're closed, Blaine."

"It's okay…because I've got the key," he pulled the keys from his pocket and jingled them in front of Kurt's nose. "Come on."

Kurt slowly got out of the car and waited for Blaine. Blaine walked around the back on the car and put his hand on the small of Kurt's back. He steered Kurt towards the side entrance.

He unlocked the door and turned to Kurt, "Close your eyes."

Kurt just looked at him.

"Don't you trust me?"

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt Blaine grab his hand and pull him slowly into the building. "You better not let me trip, Blaine Anderson."

He heard Blaine laugh at him. "I've got you. You're good."

After what felt like forever, Blaine put his hands on his shoulders and pushed down. "Sit down right here and wait. Don't open your eyes!"

Kurt slowly lowered himself onto what he soon found out was the floor. He felt a soft material under his hands as he sat and waited for Blaine to come back. He heard a loud snap and a slight whirring sound. He was curious, but he didn't open his eyes.

He felt a slight breeze in front of his face. "Blaine?"

"I'm right here. Open your eyes, Kurt."

Kurt obeyed and gasped at what he saw. They were seated on a blanket that was surrounded by candles. There was a basket of food on the very edge of the blanket and a bottle of wine chilling. "Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathed. "You did all this for me?"

He felt Blaine's breath against his ear as he whispered, "Look up."

Kurt looked up and felt his heart melt. "Blaine…" The entire ceiling was lit up like the night sky. The glow was reflected in Blaine's eyes when he looked back to him.

Blaine reached out and placed his hand gently on Kurt's cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Kurt whispered back. He leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. He felt Blaine sigh into the kiss and raised a hand to tangle in his hair. The curls were like silk beneath his fingertips. He gently raked his nails across Blaine's scalp as he licked at his top lip asking for entrance.

Blaine shuddered at Kurt's ministrations. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth and let Kurt explore. He twisted his tongue around Kurt's and made him gasp. Blaine's tongue followed Kurt's gasp. He ran it along the ridges on the top of Kurt's mouth and felt Kurt moan. He pulled away long enough to grab Kurt's thigh and pull him onto his lap. He felt the muscles in Kurt's leg contract as he straddled him. He kept one hand on Kurt's thigh and let the other go to his hair to pull him back into the kiss.

Kurt could barely think. He could feel Blaine flush against him. This was even better than the last time. There was no space between their bodies. He could feel the heat from Blaine seeping into him. He worked his lips against Blaine's as he settled his hands on his shoulders to keep steady. He could feel Blaine's hand in his hair gently massaging his scalp. Suddenly that hand contracted and pulled Kurt's head back by his hair. Kurt felt his lips rip away from Blaine's as he gasped in pain.

Blaine kept a grip on Kurt's hair, but he loosened his hold a little. He looked at the pale neck in front of his eyes. He could see the tendons tighten with Kurt's harsh breathing. He lightly ran his teeth down one. Kurt whole body gave a shudder, so Blaine did it again.

Kurt had never felt this way before. It felt like every cell in his body was heating up. He tightened his grip on Blaine's shoulders and mewled as Blaine started to kiss his way to his ear. "Blaine. Don't stop." Goose bumps broke across his skin as Blaine's breath ghosted across his sensitive skin.

"Never." Blaine ran his fingertips along Kurt's thigh as he continued to kiss and nip at his neck. He slowly moved his hand around to the back of Kurt's leg and tightened his grip.

Kurt was breathing heavily, chest heaving against Blaine's. He felt Blaine's grip on his leg tighten and he curled his fingers into Blaine's shoulders. He knew his nails were digging into Blaine's skin, but judging by his shuddering intake of breath he didn't mind.

Blaine moved his hand to roughly cup Kurt's ass and squeezed. Kurt gasped and his hands flew to Blaine's hair to pull his head away from his neck. He attacked Blaine's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and rough, but they didn't stop.

Blaine pulled away for breath and looked at the boy in front of him. Kurt's pupils were blown wide with lust and his skin was flushed. He was still breathing heavily, and he was slightly shaking. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's waist and moved back in slowly.

Kurt met him halfway. This time when their lips met it was gentle and caressing. Kurt could feel Blaine's thumbs running across his hipbones in a slow, hypnotic pattern. He shifted his weight on his knees, and he suddenly felt Blaine's erection pressing against his own.

Blaine gasped as Kurt unintentionally rubbed against him. "Kurt, baby…I'm trying to go slow here…but I'm not going to be able to if you keep doing that."

Kurt had never felt so powerful. Knowing that he was causing Blaine to lose control, that he was the cause of that delicious pressure against his own…it was a heady feeling…one that he wanted more of.

He curled his hands into the fabric of Blaine's shirt and slid off his lap. Not letting go, he lay down on his back and pulled Blaine on top of him.

Blaine took the lead again and settled himself between Kurt's open legs. He slowly rolled his hips against Kurt's. He watched as Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head before he captured his swollen lips with his own. He ran his hand down Kurt's chest until he got to the waistband of his pants. He un-tucked Kurt's shirt and slid his hand underneath it. When Kurt just sighed into the kiss, he continued up to his nipple. He flicked it to see if Kurt gasped like last time. He smiled against Kurt's lips when he did. He pulled away and rocked back onto his knees.

"Kurt?"

Kurt lowered his eyes to look at Blaine. He watched as Blaine moved his hands to the bottom of his own shirt, "Is this okay?"

Kurt swallowed harshly and nodded. He watched as Blaine pulled his shirt over his head. He took in the tan skin and the well-defined muscles. Blaine threw the shirt off to the left and looked back down at Kurt. He lowered himself back down over him.

Kurt could see Blaine's biceps ripple as they took his weight onto them. He looked into Blaine's eyes and could see his lust reflected there. _He wants me too._

Blaine opened the top button of Kurt's shirt with a raised brow. When Kurt didn't protest, he continued. He slowly undid another button pausing to press a kiss against the skin as it became available. Soon, Blaine pulled Kurt into a sitting position and pushed his shirt slowly down his arms. He let it trap Kurt's arms for a moment before pulling it all the way off. He threw it with one hand in the same direction as his own. He brought his hands back to Kurt's. He laced their fingers together before locking their lips together again. He ran his hands up Kurt's arms, leaving chill bumps in their wake, as he pressed his tongue against Kurt's own. His hands caressed up over Kurt's shoulders to grip his neck.

He lowered them back down onto the blanket. He moved one of his hands back to Kurt's chest gently rubbing against the nipple before following the path his hand took with his lips.

Kurt moaned with disappointment as Blaine's lips left his only to immediately moan with pleasure as they wrapped around his nipple. When Blaine bit it Kurt screamed.

Blaine laughed against the warm skin of Kurt's chest. He continued to kiss down Kurt's body, stopping long enough to lick around his belly button and feel Kurt's stomach twitch against his tongue. He traced the outline of Kurt's ab muscles with his lips pressing kisses in random spots.

Kurt reached down and threaded his hands in Blaine's hair. He was breathing harshly and his stomach jumped whenever Blaine's lips touched him. He pulled on the curls in his hand.

Blaine hissed as Kurt pulled his hair and looked at the boy below him. Kurt's chest was stuttering up and down and his skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

Blaine kissed his way back up to Kurt's lips and tangled one of his hands in Kurt's hair. He could feel Kurt warm and hard beneath him.

"Blain…I don't…please…," Kurt breathed out as Blaine's hips pressed against his own.

"I know, baby," Blaine replied, as he flexed his hips, his cock pressing against the boy below him.

Kurt copied the motion with this own hips, his breath leaving him in harsh gasps as they rocked together. Blaine was quietly moaning above him as they came together again and again.

Blaine looked down at Kurt. His eyes were wide and his pupils blown with lust. He could feel Kurt tensing beneath him.

Suddenly his back bowed and Blaine felt a rush of warmth against his own burning erection. The small gravelly moan that left Kurt's lips was the last push that Blaine needed before he tumbled off the abyss after him.

Kurt reached up and brushed the back of his fingers across Blaine's cheek as they inched their way towards his dark hair. His breath was still coming in pants and Blaine's dead weight was getting heavy on top of him, but this moment was the best of his life.

* * *

**So...this was my first time writing smut. Sorry if it sucked :/**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'm writing as I go now, and reviews may speed up that process. I'm not above bribing you guys for feedback :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry about the wait guys. Just a little chappie this time round. I'm getting a little bit of writer's block. I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get there. But I'll figure it out ;)**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Kurt woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and saw…the stars? _Oh shit! _

Kurt went to sit up, but Blaine's arm around his waist wasn't letting him. He hurriedly slipped out of Blaine's grip and grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his grandmother. He exhaled and looked to Cheesus for help. "Hello?"

"Kurt, where are you?"

He hated how calm she sounded. That didn't bode well for him at all. "I'm sorry, grandmother. We fell asleep after dinner. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

Amelia waited while her grandson floundered to find an excuse. She smiled at his rambling. "Kurt," she cut him off with a smile. "I'm not mad. Just come home, okay."

Kurt looked over to Blaine who was sitting up and watching him with a cheeky grin.

'Shut up,' Kurt mouthed to him. "I'll be home soon."

"You do that."

Kurt ended the call with a sigh. "I have to go."

Blaine nodded and stood up reaching out for Kurt to take his hand. He pulled Kurt to his feet and into his arms. Blaine placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips before letting him go.

He gathered up all of their trash and folded the blanket before walking over to the control room and turning off the stars above them. When he got back Kurt had already got the door open and was waiting for him.

Blaine and Kurt walked in silence back to the car. It wasn't until Blaine had gotten them on the highway that Kurt spoke.

"I had a really good time tonight." He could feel the flush start to spread over his cheeks as he remembered exactly what had happened earlier that evening.

Blaine looked over and saw the redness on Kurt's cheeks and smiled. He reached over and took Kurt's hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a brief kiss. "So did I," he said with a lecherous grin.

Kurt took his hand back and slapped Blaine's playfully in the chest. "Not just that you perv, I meant the whole date. It was really romantic. I loved it."

Blaine just grabbed Kurt's hand again and held it tightly in his own. "I'm glad."

Kurt closed the door behind him quietly. All he wanted was to get upstairs and past his grandmother without her noticing him.

"Kurt, come in here please."

His shoulders sagged as he walked towards the living room. His grandmother was seated on the sofa facing the television with a glass of red wine in her hand.

Amelia looked at Kurt as he shuffled in. She patted the seat next to her and took a sip of her drink.

Kurt slowly made his way over to where his grandmother was and sat down. He crossed his legs one over the other and clasped his hands around them tightly.

She took in the rigid posture and the white knuckled grip he had on his legs. "Kurt." She waited for him to look at her. When she saw him peeking up at her from under his lashes she reached out and raised his head with her hand.

"Kurt, I'm not mad at you. I already told you that." She saw how confused he was and took pity on him. "I just thought that we could talk about how your first date went. It is a big deal after all," she said with a smile.

Amelia watched as Kurt lit up and smiled. "It was amazing."

She listened as Kurt told her all about how Blaine had gotten them in to the observatory for a private picnic under the stars. She waited as he gushed about all the candles and the delicious food. She could tell that Kurt was leaving something back…something that he didn't want her to know.

"I really am sorry for falling asleep, grandmother. I guess I was just full from the food and when we laid down to look at the stars we just dozed off."

"It's fine, Kurt. Just don't let it happen again. If you're going to be late you need to call me. Okay."

Kurt nodded at her as he fought back a yawn.

"Why don't you go up to bed, sweetie. You're barely awake as it is."

"Okay." Kurt stood up and stretched, then leaned down to give his grandmother a kiss goodnight. _I'm so glad I chose to wear dark pants._

Amelia watched her grandson practically flee the room. She wasn't sure exactly what Kurt wasn't telling her, but she could smell it on him. She appreciated romance as much as the next woman, but something about how Kurt described his evening didn't sit well with her. She didn't know very much about Blaine. All she really knew was that she didn't like him one little bit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. If you guys have any ideas, just let me know. Maybe it'll help me along :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry about the wait. But writer's block is really kicking my ass! I'm so upset. This never happens to me. I don't think this chapter is up to par, but it'll give you something to read and move the story along :(**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

"Hey, Grandmother, is Frank here?"

Amelia put her book down and looked at Kurt peeking around the corner of the living room. "Yes, he is. Why?"

Kurt stepped into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Blaine and I wanted coffee. I just wanted to know if Frank wants one of those caramel things that he gets."

She put her book down on the table and set her glasses on top of it. "I think he's in the kitchen. Make sure you guys ask him before you leave."

"Oh no I'm going to go get it." One look at his grandmother's raised eyebrow prompted him to continue. "He got a phone call from his cousin. I told him I would go. It's just a couple of blocks."

Amelia nodded slowly. "Okay then. Be careful." She called out to Kurt as he was walking away. "Will you get me a muffin?"

She heard his laughter echoing in the foyer. "Sure thing, grandmother."

She waited until she heard the front door close to get up. She peeked in on Frank in the kitchen before quietly heading upstairs. She snuck closer and closer to Kurt's room. She put her ear up to the door and listened to the conversation on the other side of it.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you too."

She waited while the other person finished talking.

"I know, Jer. I miss you so much."

She could hear Blaine shuffling around in Kurt's room.

"I'm at Kurt's house."

She frowned as the bed creaked.

"Yes, he is. I told you about him. We met at school remember."

Blaine's laughter leaked through the door.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

Amelia felt bad about spying on the boy. She turned to walk back downstairs, but Blaine's next comment stilled her feet.

"Now, Jer., that's not fair. You're not even here. You expect me to believe that you're not doing the same thing?"

"No it's not. It's exactly the same thing."

"Yes it is! Stop getting down on me for it."

"Um…Michael, Steve, that foreign guy…take your pick."

Amelia pursed her lips as she walked away. _Okay, that is not his cousin. I don't know what's going on with that boy, but I don't like it._

Instead of heading back towards the living room, she walked into the kitchen. "Frank, are you busy?"

"No, ma'am. What did you need?"

She sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Frank to join her. "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

Frank narrowed his eyes at his boss as he sat down across from her. "This is about that boy upstairs isn't it?"

Amelia just nodded.

"Is that why you waited until Kurt was gone?"

Amelia folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. "What do _you_ think of Blaine, Frank?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck and thought about it for a second. "I don't really know the boy, ma'am."

"Oh please. You know him enough to make an opinion. What do you think of him?"

Frank grimaced. "Honestly, ma'am. I don't know. There's something about him that I find…hinky. But he makes Kurt happy so that's good enough for me."

Amelia laid her head down on the table.

Frank barely heard her muffled reply, but he thought it was "that's what I was afraid of".

Kurt walked into the coffee shop and sighed when he saw the line. He walked forward to wait and look at the menu. He knew what he wanted, but if there was something new he wouldn't say no.

"No, sir, I'm sorry, but we cannot put liquor in your coffee! Now if you'll excuse me I have other customers to wait on."

Kurt stared at the boy getting yelled at by the barista. _That's weird. He's wearing a Dalton uniform, but I have never seen him before. _

Kurt flushed and turned back to the menu as the boy in question caught him staring.

"Hello, gorgeous. I haven't seen you around here before."

Kurt turned to look at the boy. He was tall, slender, had beautiful eyes, and a charming smile. He smiled slightly before turning to give the barista his order.

"Can I get a medium drip, an iced mocha frappe, a caramel macchiato, and a cranberry-orange muffin please?"

Kurt paid for his drinks and moved out of the way to wait for them to be ready.

"So are you on a coffee run for your friends or do you need and intervention?"

Kurt laughed and turned to look at the boy that had followed him. "I'm definitely on a coffee run. I'm not that far gone yet."

The boy just laughed a little under his breath and offered Kurt his hand to shake. "I'm Sebastian."

"I'm Kurt," he replied shaking the other boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine I assure you."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting. "I have a boyfriend."

"That really doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Kurt huffed in disgust. "It does actually so…"

"Oh, a proper gentleman…that is something different."

"Is monogamy such a concept for you?" Kurt sniped. He was getting annoyed with Sebastian very quickly.

"It's not my usual style." Sebastian eyed the boy in front of him. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not officially I don't think…but we both go to Dalton." Kurt took Blaine's drink off the counter and smelled it. He let the warmth seep through into his hands before taking a small sip. "Ew." He hastily set it back on the counter.

"Why did you order it if you don't like it?"

"It's not mine, it's Blaine's. I just don't understand how he can drink that stuff," Kurt said with a shudder.

Sebastian honed in on the name that Kurt had let slip. "Blaine…as in Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt nodded and smiled a little. "Uh-huh. He's my boyfriend."

Sebastian nodded. "That's interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

Sebastian just patted Kurt on the shoulder and said, "You'll see."

Kurt called out for him to wait, but he just kept walking.

* * *

**Okay guys you know the drill. Thanks for reading and drop me a line if you can. Let's get some ideas flowing through this ball of fluff *taps the side of her head in jest* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody. Sorry again for the wait, but I think that the story is back on the track I want. Maybe the writer's block is gone for good now *crossed fingers***

**If you like what you read, please don't hesitate to leave me a review. If you don't like what you read, you can leave a review too...but I probably won't reply to you so :)**

**Also, I'm currently at 28 reviews. Let's say that the 40th person to review this story can ask for a one-shot of their choice and I will write it for them :D See...I'm not above bribery here.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Kurt managed to get all the drinks home without spilling them, but getting the door open was another story. He kicked lightly at the door and waited. His thoughts were still on that boy from the coffee shop.

He had just picked his foot up to kick again when the door opened. His grandmother looked like she wanted to say something but the look on his face stopped her. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Um…nothing. I'm fine." Kurt forced a smile onto his face and walked past her into the kitchen.

Amelia softly closed the door and followed him.

"Is Blaine done yet? Do you know?" Kurt asked her as he handed Frank his drink.

She watched him walk over to the cabinet and pull her down a plate for her muffin. "I think so. He came down a few minutes ago and asked if you were back yet. When I told him that you weren't he said that he would wait upstairs. Thank you." She took the muffin from him and took a small bite. She didn't normally indulge herself like this, but they were so good she couldn't resist. After she swallowed she continued, "He isn't very sociable is he?"

Kurt shook his head and took a drink. "He just doesn't know you very well. Maybe he didn't want to intrude."

Amelia pursed her lips, "Maybe…but it's not as if he's making an effort to get to know me."

Kurt took a minute to think about the truth of that statement. Whenever Blaine would come over, they always spent the entire time in Kurt's room. They never really spent any time with Frank or his grandmother.

"Well then. I guess the only solution to that is to get him down here then." Kurt smirked at them before running off upstairs.

"Blaine, I'm back," he called as he approached his door. He had every intention of dragging Blaine downstairs if he had to, but first they were going to discuss Sebastian and his strange comments.

Kurt pushed his door open and took in the sight of his boyfriend resting against his headboard reading Harry Potter for probably the 17th time.

Blaine saved his place and set the book down on the bed. He pouted a little when he saw that Kurt didn't have his coffee. "But…my drink…"

Kurt giggled at the look on Blaine's face and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. "It's downstairs, silly…which is where we will be spending the rest of the afternoon. Grandmother thinks that you are anti-social, and I intend to prove her wrong."

Blaine huffed a little, but smiled as he made to get up from the bed. Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Wait a second. I want to ask you something first." Kurt bit his lip a little as Blaine looked at him curiously.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that, baby."

Kurt could hear the worry in Blaine's voice. He sat down next to him on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you something."

Blaine pulled one of his legs onto the bed so he could turn and face Kurt. "Okay, shoot."

Kurt hesitated. He really didn't know how to bring this up without making Blaine uncomfortable. Eventually he settled on a simple question. "Do you know someone at Dalton named Sebastian?"

By the way that Blaine's eyes widened at the name, Kurt knew that he did.

"Yeah, I do. He's a junior this year I think. Why?"

"Well, I ran into him at the coffee shop and he just said something that's been bugging me."

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled it onto his lap. "What did he say, baby? Whatever it was really upset you didn't it?"

Kurt nodded and took a little comfort from the caressing motions of Blaine's hand on his. "Well, he asked me who all the coffee was for and I said that I was on a coffee run. Then he started flirting with me…I'm pretty sure that he was anyway." He amended his statement when Blaine's grip on his hand got tighter. He waited to see if Blaine was going to say anything before he continued. "I told him that I had a boyfriend. When he found out that your name was Blaine, he asked me if your last name was Anderson. I told him yes, and he said that's interesting. I thought that was a strange thing to say, so I asked him what he meant. He just patted me on the shoulder and said and I quote "you'll see". I mean what the hell is that."

Blaine didn't say anything right away, but his grip was getting really tight on Kurt's hand. He hissed when it tightened even more. He tried to pull it away, but Blaine wouldn't let go. "Blaine, you're hurting my hand," he said trying to free his hand again.

Blaine heard him that time because he let go and shot up off the bed. "Kurt, you need to stay away from Sebastian. He's bad news!"

Kurt massaged his hand and watched his boyfriend pace back and forth in front of his door. "Blaine, it's not that big a deal. I just think that maybe he doesn't like you…"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine slamming his hand against the wall. "No! Kurt! I'm serious! You stay away from him! He's a manipulative bastard, and I don't want him near you!"

Kurt just nodded and scooted back farther onto the bed. Blaine was starting to scare him a little.

Blaine noticed Kurt trying to get away from him, and stopped. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and slowly made his way towards Kurt. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to get so angry. Please don't be scared. I'm calmed down now."

Kurt nodded, but didn't make any move to get closer to Blaine.

Blaine's head drooped a little at that, but he understood. "Maybe I should just go." When Kurt didn't say anything to make him stay, he turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay baby?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he just left.

Kurt sat there on the bed with his legs pulled up against his chest until he heard the front door close. He slowly got up and walked over to his dresser and got his phone. He needed to talk to somebody. Somebody that had experience with angry lover drama. Somebody that would be able to help him make sense of what was going on.

He pulled up his contact list and touched the one he wanted.

"Hello?"

A small smile crept across his face when they answered. "Hello, Noah."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know it's short, but I felt that was a good place to stop. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you have an ideas of something you might like to see happen in this story let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovelies :) Here's another chapter you...a short one but a good one hopefully. Still waiting to reach 40 reviews. Remember, that's the luck number. That reviewer gets to pick a one-shot of their choice for me to write.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

Puck angrily punched the buttons on the controller in his hands. "You're gonna get it now, Hudson! You can't just do that and live!"

Finn's tinny laughter echoed through the headset he was wearing. That just made Puck punch the buttons harder. _No way is Hudson gonna beat me! Bastard!_

The sound of his phone ringing caught his attention. He wasn't going to answer it, but when Finn started cussing him out because he died Puck grabbed it blindly off the floor.

"Hello?"

He heard a small sigh and then, "Hello, Noah."

Puck was glad that he was alone in the room because his sudden smile would've brought lots of questions. "Hey, Princess. How have you been?"

"Fine."

He could already tell that was a lie. Kurt sounded like he was doing his best not to cry.

"Uh-huh. Why don't I believe you?"

Puck ignored Finn's questions in his ear about who he was talking to and half-heartedly played the game waiting for Kurt to answer.

He could hear him breathing on the other side of the phone, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Hey, I told you that you could call me for anything." He pulled his headset off and hit the power button on the game system. "You obviously have something that you want to talk about, so spill."

Kurt sniffled a little. "When did you get to be so observant, Noah?"

He could hear the grin in Noah's voice and the springs of the bed as he flopped down on it. "Is that any way to talk to the guy that your about to ask for advice?"

Puck looked up at the ceiling. There was a water spot in the corner that his mom kept meaning to get fixed, but for now it gave him something to focus on while he waited. "Kurt, just say it."

"But…"

"No, whatever is on your mind, just say it. You're making me nervous with all this beating around the bush shit."

Kurt lay back on his bed and pulled a spare pillow to his chest. "I need your advice."

"Yeah, we've already established that, Princess. What about?"

Kurt squeezed the pillow tighter. "Blaine's being weird and I can't figure out why."

Puck ran a hand over his mohawk and shut his eyes. _I swear if that little asswipe hurts Kurt…_

He licked his lips and took a deep breath before he asked why Kurt thought that. The last thing that he wanted to do was give Kurt relationship advice. How do you give the guy that you think you might have feelings for tips to keep his boyfriend?

"Why do you think he's acting weird? And weird how?"

"Well…" Kurt tried to think back to when it started. "He got really upset when I mentioned that a guy in the coffee shop was flirting with me. He was holding my hand really tightly. And then when I brought up the name of the guy and what he said…he got really angry."

Puck sat straight up in the bed. "What did he do? Did he hit you?"

Kurt's eyes widened at Puck's assumption. He shook his hand negatively even though Puck couldn't see it. "No no no! Nothing like that. He just gripped my hand tighter and tighter. I couldn't get loose so I told him that he was hurting me. Then he let go and started pacing. He told me to stay away from Sebastian…that's the guy's name."

"Is that all he did? You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Blaine would never hurt me, Noah."

Puck let out a sigh of relief. "He didn't do anything else?"

"Well, he hit my wall pretty hard. He was shouting a lot too. He told me to stay away from Sebastian because he was bad news…"

Puck could tell that Kurt was leaving something out. "What elsedid he say, Kurt?"

"That's the weird thing to me. He told me that Sebastian was a manipulative bastard and he didn't want _him _near me. Like Sebastian was going to turn me against Blaine or something."

Kurt laughed at how silly he was being. _Blaine was just jealous that somebody was flirting with me. Of course he's going to want me to think badly of Sebastian so I'll stay away from him. _

"What's so funny over there?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking that I'm an idiot for calling you about this. Blaine was probably just jealous."

"Well, tell him next time to go with you and it won't be a problem. That way he can say something to Sebastian instead of yelling at you."

Kurt couldn't disagree with that. "He couldn't go with me today. He got a phone call from his cousin in California. That's why I went to get the coffee alone."

Puck bit his lip softly before just coming out and asking Kurt what he wanted to know. "It scared you didn't it? When he got angry? That's why you called me."

A small yes was the only reply that he got. He could just imagine Kurt curling in on himself while his dickhead boyfriend threw a temper tantrum because somebody else thought that Kurt was hot.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt hesitated for a second. "Thank you. You're a really good friend…one I never thought that I'd have, but you are."

"No problem, Princess. I'm here anytime you want to talk."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Puck waited until the call disconnected to growl in frustration and fall back onto the bed. _I'm so screwed._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my loves. I come bearing another chapter. Now be warned, this one is mostly dialogue...but it's important dialogue ;)**

**I'm still doing that one-shot of their choice competition for the 40th reviewer...so get them in fast. Current standing is 39!**

**I don't own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and way too early in Kurt's opinion. He hadn't been able to really get to sleep until late because he was still thinking about the argument he had with Blaine. Talking it out with Noah had helped, but he was still struggling with it.

He turned off his alarm, rolled out of bed, and trudged towards the shower.

Kurt was avoiding Blaine. Well, maybe that's a little harsh, but he didn't want to talk to him yet. So when Blaine beckoned him over after second period, he politely shook his head and walked away.

He had just come out of his third period class and was on his way to lunch when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to tell Blaine that he still wasn't ready to talk to him, but Blaine didn't have his arm.

Sebastian smiled at the younger boy in his grasp. "Hey there, gorgeous."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled away. "You shouldn't call me that. I already told you that I have a boyfriend."

Sebastian followed him as he walked towards the cafeteria. "And I believe I told you that didn't bother me," he returned with a smirk.

The gently blush to Kurt's cheeks just egged Sebastian on. "So, I finally figured out where I know you from."

Kurt stopped and looked at him incredulously. "It isn't here…where we both you know…go to school?"

"No, Captain Sarcasm, it isn't. I mean I had heard of the new kid that transferred mid semester. I mean that enough is cause for a scandal. But I heard that he was some small, meek looking cute kid that was hanging out with Bland Anderson and his background group of wannabe rockstars."  
"Don't call him that!"

Sebastian just smirked and continued. "So anyway, imagine my surprise when I'm at one of his lame ass shows and he announces your name. I remember thinking, this should be cute."

Sebastian took a pause and stepped in closer to Kurt. When Kurt went to back away he realized that Sebastian had backed him into a wall. He warily watched Sebastian's arm come to rest on the wall by his head bringing him closer into Kurt's personal space.

Normally when strangers got this close to Kurt he felt panicked, but this time was different. The gently racing of his pulse wasn't out of fear he realized, but out of lust. _Oh dammit._

"And then you walked out...," Sebastian used his other hand to push a stray lock of hair back into place. "And you were anything but. You were this guy who was sex on legs and could sing like an angel. You would have made Adam himself proud with that performance."

Kurt could feel the flush rising up his face. Sebastian's words made him feel amazing…and that was dangerous.

The look in Kurt's eyes made Sebastian pull back marginally. Enough that Kurt could move if he wanted to.

Kurt cleared his throat and placed a hand on Sebastian's chest to push him further away. When he was happy with the distance between them he stood up from the wall. "Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."

He could tell that there wasn't as much conviction behind that statement as there was before, but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Yes, so you keep telling me. But here's the thing. Bland is no good for you."

"Will you stop calling him that," Kurt demanded. "His name is Blaine."

"I'll stop calling him that when he stop pretending to be so bland!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Sebastian's outburst. "I'm only going to say this once, so you need to pay attention." He waited until Sebastian looked him directly in the eyes before continuing. "You don't know me. You don't know how Blaine treats me or how he makes me feel, so I would appreciate it if you would stop this."

Sebastian looked like he was going to interrupt, so Kurt held up a hand to stop him. "No, save all questions and comments until the end please."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue and looked back down to Kurt.

"Blaine is good to me. He is romantic and sweet, and he understands me. You need to back off. He doesn't like you very much, and he doesn't want me talking to you."

Sebastian nodded. He was pissed. He looked pointedly at Kurt, "Can I talk now?"

Kurt didn't like the clipped tone that he was using but he was curious as to what he had to say. "Sure."

He wasn't expecting Sebastian to grab him by the hand and pull him into an empty classroom.

Kurt ripped his hand away when he heard the door close behind them. "What is your damage, Sebastian?!"

Kurt could practically taste the rage pouring off the boy by the door. Sebastian was livid. He was nearly shaking when he spun around to face him.

"What did he say about me EXACTLY?"

Kurt just chewed on his bottom lip and stared at him.

Sebastian clenched his fist at Kurt's silence. "No, you don't get to do that!" He pointed angrily at Kurt. "You don't get to say that he doesn't want _me _talking to _you_ without telling me what the douchebag told you."

Kurt understood what Sebastian was after. He thought that he would want to know the same thing were there positions reversed.  
"He told me that you were bad news. He called you a manipulative bastard and said that he didn't want you near me."

Kurt watched Sebastian's face as he took in that information. He could see the fire burning in his eyes.

"That mother fucking bastard!" Sebastian yelled out, turning around and kicking the closed door.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's my…"

"Boyfriend! I know! But let me tell you a little something…your boyfriend is and asshat!"

"You don't know him like I do," Kurt whispered angrily.

"And you think you do? You've known him for what…three months tops? I've known him for a hell of a lot longer than you have and I'm telling you he's a prick!"

Kurt just shook his head. "If he was really that bad, don't you think that the other Warblers would have said something to me? They're my friends too you know."

Sebastian just laughed mirthlessly at Kurt's naïve attitude. "The Warblers don't know half the shit that Blaine's done. And the rest of it…they just think that he's changed. But he hasn't. He's going to break your heart, Kurt."

Kurt leaned against one of the desks in the classroom and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that what he did to you?"

Sebastian glared at him. "No. I didn't give Blaine my heart. I had somebody to warn me, just like I'm trying to do to you. Did Blaine and I sleep together…yes. Many times. We used to fuck like rabbits, but I would never EVER fall in love with him."

Kurt's heart clenched at the thought of Blaine and Sebastian together. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Blaine had never been with anyone before him, but it did make him self-conscious to think that Blaine would compare him to Sebastian. He didn't think he'd stand up to it.

Kurt pushed a piece of hair behind his ear before asking the question that was really bothering him. "Who?"

Sebastian didn't need to ask. "Alex."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Alex? Blaine doesn't even like Alex…he can't stand him."

"Yeah…well they used to be best friends."

Kurt scoffed. "I doubt that. From what I've seen there is no love lost between those two."

Sebastian hated being called a liar. "Fine! You know what…fuck you! Fuck you and fuck Blaine and fuck your doomed ass relationship! I don't care anymore!"

Kurt jumped off the desk and made to stop him. "I'm not done yet."

Sebastian ripped the door open and turned back around to face Kurt. "Yeah, you are. If you want to know anything else about what your precious Blaine did to Alex ask him yourself!"

Sebastian slammed the door behind him so hard that Kurt physically flinched.

* * *

**So there you have it. Some insight into the torrid world of one Blaine Anderson. I know it's not much...but I like to tease you so.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay wow! So I'm SUPER SORRY for the extremely long wait for this chapter. Real life...is stupid and annoying and makes writing difficult. But anyway...I'm back now! I don't quite think that this chapter is up to par, but it will have to do. I've been looking at it for hours and it's not getting any better...so enjoy. I promise not to wait so long between updates next time :)**

Kurt leaned back against the desk and tried to get his racing heart under control. He understood why Sebastian was angry, but not why he was that angry. _I need to talk to Blaine…now._

He pushed himself off the desk and made his way towards the door. He had barely touched the handle when the door came flying towards him.

Kurt opened his mouth to tell the boy behind the door to be careful, but it was Blaine…and he looked pissed. Kurt heard his teeth clack together as he snapped his jaw shut.

"Kurt." Blaine gritted out as he shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Blaine." This was the side of Blaine that made Kurt so nervous. He could feel the anger coming off of Blaine in waves.

Blaine watched Kurt back towards one of the desks. _I'm scaring him…good._

"Imagine my surprise when David comes and finds me this morning. He tells me that Sebastian and my boyfriend are walking into an empty classroom together…holding hands!"

Kurt jumped off the desk. "We were NOT holding hands! Sebastian grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me in here!"

Blaine just looked at the boy in front of him. "Why would he do that, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know why, Blaine! He just did. We were talking and he pulled me in here."

Blaine slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "Dammit, Kurt, I told you to stay away from him. What were you doing talking to him? What could you possibly have to say to that fucker?!"

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He came up to me this morning and started talking to me. I told him that I had talked to you about what happened in the coffee shop and that you told me to stay away from him."

Blaine nodded quickly and pursed his lips. "And that leads to you and him being alone in a classroom how?"

Kurt scratched the skin on his wrist distractedly. "It doesn't matter, Blaine. We talked, I told him to leave me alone, and he left. That's all." He reached out to take Blaine's hands in his. "You trust me, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and ripped his hands out of Kurt's. "Don't be stupid, Kurt. I don't think that you guys came in here to have sex or something."

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to take the sting out of having his gesture shoved away so roughly. "Well, then what's the big deal, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. "I told you to stay away from him and you didn't, Kurt. That's the big deal. You obviously don't know how to listen. I give you one simple order and you can't even follow it."

"Excuse me?! You can't just tell me what to do, Blaine. We haven't even been dating that long. You don't own me, and you don't control me!"

Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hands in his. "I'm not trying to control you, baby. I'm trying to keep you safe. Sebastian is bad news. You need to trust me enough to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

"And you need to trust me to be able to take care of myself. I'm pretty sure Sebastian isn't going to hurt me, Blaine. He just wanted to talk."

"Yeah, and that's the point. I told you to stay away from him."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hands and shook them a little bit. "Well this is a relationship, Blaine. Not a DICK-tatorship."

Blaine rolled his eyes and dropped Kurt's hands again, "Real mature Kurt."  
"Well you're being one, Blaine. Shit." Kurt pushed his way past Blaine and

grabbed the door handle. "Why don't you come and find me again when you pull your head out of your ass!"

Kurt managed to get through the rest of the day without having to discuss the Blaine issue with anyone. David was the one that found him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he was going to get so mad. I only told him because I thought he should check on you. I know that he said that Sebastian was bugging you the other day."

Kurt waved him off. "It's fine, David. You were just looking out for me. I get it." He almost left it at that, but something was telling him to keep going. "And just for the record, he wasn't bugging me the other day. He was flirting with me."

Kurt opened the door to the parking lot and realized that Blaine was supposed to be his ride home. He looked up towards the sky and shook his head.

He heard David catch up to him and the chirp of him trying to find his car in the parking lot. "Really? Blaine didn't mention that at all."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Big surprise._ "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Uhh, sure, but weren't you supposed to ride with Blaine?"

Kurt licked his lips, "Yeah, but I don't want to be near him right now. Do you mind?"

David smiled at him sadly. "Yeah, come on."

They were halfway to his house before Kurt decided to ask David his question. "David, if I ask you something, do you promise not to say anything to Blaine?"

David didn't look at Kurt, but he could tell that he was nervous. "I don't know, Kurt. Blaine is one of my best friends. I don't think I could lie to him…"

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to…avoid a topic of conversation."

When he looked like he was about to say no, Kurt tried again. "Please, David. I don't have anyone else to talk to about this."

David pulled the car into the parking for an Italian restaurant and turned off the car. He turned to look at Kurt and sighed. "Okay, Kurt. What did you want to talk about."

David watched Kurt chew on his lip and waited.

"What do you know about why Sebastian and Blaine don't like each other?"

David scratched his forehead and scrunched his face up. "Well, they used to hook up."

"I know that part. I meant about why they hate each other now."

David looked surprised that Kurt already knew that. "Well, I don't really know exactly what happened. I know that Blaine and he were _together_ on a regular basis. But I don't remember…I know that they had a fight, but what it was about I have no idea. I do remember that it was pretty bad. The whole school heard about it."

Kurt thought about that for a second. "How does Alex fit in to all this?"

David looked surprised at the sudden topic change. "He doesn't."

Kurt just shook his head.

"Why? Why would you ask that?"

Kurt waved him off. "It's just something that Sebastian said."

"Well, Blaine did tell you that he was bad news. He's right. Sebastian is a total man-whore."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, a total man-whore whose best friend told him to be careful of Blaine."

David laid his hand on top of Kurt's. "Look, I don't know what that guy told you, but Alex has nothing to do with the Sebastian situation. You don't need to worry, Kurt. Blaine is totally gone for you. Everybody can see it. You just need to trust it. Does he have some issues…yes, I'm not going to lie. His temper is terrible, but he would never hurt you."

Kurt smiled at the boy sitting next to him and smiled sadly. "Maybe, but how am I supposed to know that."

**So there it is. A new chapter. Please leave a review in the box if you liked it...or if you didn't...whatever. No flames please, but contructive criticism is always welcome. Remember that your ideas could be incorporated ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there again. I'm not promising that all the updates will happen this quickly, but here's the next chapter. It's a lot of convo...but I think that it was needed...but maybe not. Who knows. **

**I don't own Glee or it's characters. I just put them into interesting (read dramatic) situations :)**

* * *

Kurt spared a wave for his grandmother and walked wearily up the stairs. He dropped his bag on the floor by his bedroom door and flopped onto his bed. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and bunched it up under his head. He was so tired. Being with Blaine was exhausting. _I don't think that this is what a relationship should be like. It shouldn't be this hard._

He pushed the pillow away and turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _Maybe he's right. Maybe it is me. Maybe I'm the one that is making it too hard._

The sound of Lady Gaga interrupted his maudlin thoughts. He shuffled off the bed and crossed the room to his bag. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen, prepared to ignore the call. He just wasn't ready to talk to Blaine yet.

His thumb hovered over the screen and a small smile spread across his lips. He answered the phone. "Hello, Noah."

"Hey, Princess. What's shaking?"

Kurt couldn't repress the giggle that burst through. He slapped his hand across his mouth to keep the rest of the laughter in. "Do people really say that? Seriously?"

He could practically feel Noah roll his eyes at him. "Whatever, Princess. I just thought I should call. See if you wanted to talk about the whole Blaine/Sebastian thing."

Kurt's shoulders slumped and sat on the edge of his bed again. "Did you really just call to check on me?"

He heard Noah's gulp across the line. "Of course. You're my friend, Kurt. I don't like knowing that my friends are in trouble."

"That's really sweet, Noah."

Puck patted his sister on the shoulder and pointed up to his room. When she nodded, he got off the couch and walked up the stairs to his room. "I'm guessing by your tone that things didn't go that well."

"Not really."

Puck walked over to his desk and booted up his computer. It was a nice laptop, a gift from his Nana. He opened his Skype account and signed in. "Hey, Kurt, you have your computer with you, right?"

"Of course, Noah. Why wouldn't I have my computer?"

Puck could hear the irritation in Kurt's voice. "Well, then. Turn it on and log into your Skype account. We're going to video call."

Kurt paused and sat up straight. "Noah, you don't have to go through all that. I'm happy you called really, but…"

"No buts, Kurt. This is a face to face advice session." Puck waited, but he didn't hear anything on the other end. "Kurt, it's really no trouble. I'm happy to do it. I kind of miss you anyway." He may have mumbled that last bit, but still.

Kurt smiled at the mumbled sentence tacked on the end. "Okay. Hang on a minute."

He walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. He opened Skype and signed in. "What's your account name again…Puckzilla?"

"Yup, LaponeFan23, it is indeed."

When prompted Puck clicked on the button to start their chat. He was greeted with Kurt's bitch glare.

"Was that a hint of mocking that I heard?" Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Puck just shook his head. "It's good to see that you haven't lost that particular facial expression. It was always one of my favorites."

Kurt tried to keep it up, but it was hard not to smile.

They talked about inconsequential things for a little while, but Puck wasn't going to let Kurt get out of it that easy.

"You know that we haven't even talked about your boyfriend's anger issues yet?"

Kurt's smile fell off his face. Puck felt bad, but obviously Kurt needed to talk to somebody.

"I know, Noah. I don't know what to say." He rested his chin in his hand and leaned towards the computer. "It's just so confusing. I didn't think that dating was supposed to be this hard."

Puck hated the sad look in Kurt's eyes. And he really hated the douchebag that put it there. "Yeah, nobody ever tells you that part."

The corner of Kurt's mouth lifted for a second in a smile. "You know, I tried talking to David about this, but I'm pretty sure that his loyalties lie with Blaine. I'm not sure how unbiased he is."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Just that Blaine really liked me. That he wouldn't hurt me. And maybe I should listen to Blaine because Sebastian is bad news."

Puck folded his arms on the desk and leaned forward waiting for Kurt to continue.

"They used to hook up."

"Who…Blaine and David?" he asked confusedly.

Kurt huffed out a laugh, "No. Blaine and Sebastian used to be…well for lack of a better term, they evidently used to be fuck buddies."

Puck leaned back in the chair. "Hmmm. Do you think that's why Blaine wants you to stay away? Maybe he thinks that Sebastian will make a move on you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think that's it." He told Noah all about what happened that morning.

"See, he wasn't mad because I was alone with him…it was because I didn't listen to him."

Puck was trying to be as nice as possible, but this Blaine guy was pissing him off. "Your boyfriend is kind of an asshat…just so you know."

"Noah," Kurt chastised him gently. "I don't understand what's going on. I think that Sebastian knows something about Alex that David doesn't. Something about why they hate each other now. I want to know what it is."

"Do you think that'll help or just make things worse?"

Kurt sighed and dropped his head onto the desk. The thump was audible even on Puck's end and he grimaced.

Kurt popped right back up with a growl. "I don't know. I just feel like I don't have enough information for this situation to make sense."

Puck nodded. "I get that."

Kurt smiled at the boy. "I could always just ask Blaine and see what he says. I just don't want to make him mad again."

Puck wished that he could reach out and comfort Kurt. That they weren't having this conversation through computers…actually, if he had his way they wouldn't be having this conversation at all. "You really don't like when he gets mad do you? I mean…I know that you wouldn't like it I just mean…You get scared."

"I do." Kurt was trying to hold back the emotion in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Puck of all people.

"It's okay to be upset, Kurt. After what you've been through, Blaine should learn to control his temper."

Kurt looked down and just sat there.

Puck sighed. "Look, Princess. There are two ways you could deal with this. You can ask Blaine to be honest with you. Tell him that you want to talk this out like adults."

Kurt looked back to the screen. "What's option two?"

Puck shrugged. "Ask the other guy. Blaine doesn't want you talking to Sebastian…but did he say anything about Alex?"

Kurt quirked his eyebrow at Puck's suggestion, "Maybe I should ask them both, then I can compare notes."

Puck was about to tell Kurt that he liked that plan when his mom yelled up the stairs to him.

Puck yelled back that he'd be right down, before turning back to face Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'm glad that we did this though. Maybe we could make it a regular thing?"

Kurt's smile could've lit up a dark room. "I'd really like that, Noah. I'll talk to you later."

They both signed off and went downstairs, Puck to help his mom with dinner and Kurt to cuddle with his grandmother.

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 19. This is officially the longest story I've ever written...and it's soooo not near being done. *facepalm* I just hope that I can get through it all before you all get bored. **

**You know the drill: Leave a review if you please. Help me break through the mental block that keeps this story from being updated...or face the long wait. Bwahahahahaha :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there beautiful people. Here's the next chapter. I probably won't update again until late Wednesday/early Thursday, but I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**In case you guys didn't know, I don't own Glee. Just sayin...**

* * *

Kurt had made up his mind. Today he was going to talk to Blaine about this Sebastian business. He pulled the car door closed behind him and buckled his seat belt.

"Are you ready, sir?"

"Yes, Frank, I'm ready. You can go."

Kurt took out his phone to text Blaine. **Hey I thought maybe we could talk before school today…can you meet me out front?**

Kurt didn't have to wait long for the reply.

**I can't today. I'm not going in. I can come over after school though.**

Kurt pursed his lips in dissatisfaction. **That's fine.** He could wait. What's a couple of more hours? Besides, this way he could find Alex and talk to him without Blaine knowing about it. He felt kind of guilty about talking to Alex behind Blaine's back, but then again…

When Frank pulled up to the front of the school, Kurt practically jumped out of the car in his haste to get out. He hurried after Alex, who had just walked into the school.

"Hey, Alex, wait up," he called out.

Alex turned around to see who was calling his name. When he saw it was Kurt, instead of giving his usual lecherous grin, he frowned and walked away.

Kurt stopped dead in the hall. _That is not like Alex at all._

"Hey!" he yelled again and started fighting his way through the crowded hall.

He finally caught up with Alex right outside the Calculus classroom and reached out to grab his shoulder. He felt it tense under his grip before Alex turned to face him.

"So now you want to talk to me?"

Kurt stepped back and let his hand drop down to his side. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah," Alex scoffed. "I know all about what you're going to ask me, and let me tell you, I'm not really all that in to rehashing it. Okay?"

"I'm guessing that Sebastian told you about our meeting yesterday," Kurt said as he turned to lean against the wall.

Alex looked down at him. "Yes, he did. Although, I don't really think meeting would be how I would describe it."

"Well whatever. We talked…and he said some interesting things. I was hoping you could shed a little more light on some of them."

"Well you thought wrong, Kurt. I don't have anything to say to you." With that he turned and walked into the classroom.

Kurt slumped a little further down before pushing off the wall and hurrying to French. He never thought that Alex would refuse to talk to him. He took his seat and pulled his notebook out of his bag. He would just have to try again later.

Kurt walked into the cafeteria and was immediately flagged over by the Warblers. David pushed a chair out for him and patted the seat of it.

"Sit, Kurt."

Kurt put his bag in his chair and reached into it to get his money. "I can't, David. I have to go and actually get lunch…you know to eat." He chuckled to himself as he pulled a $10 out and folded it into his hand.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that would help, huh?" David dodged the slap that was coming his way from Thad. "I'll go with you."

Kurt nodded and made his way towards the salad bar. He could hear David's footsteps close behind him. It wasn't until he was loading his plate up that David decided to talk.

"Have you seen Blaine today? Did you talk it out with him yet?"

Kurt put his plate on a tray and grabbed a bottled water from the ice bin. "I was going to talk to him this morning. I texted him and asked him to meet me before school, but he said he wasn't coming in today."

"Is he sick?"

Kurt shrugged, "I didn't ask. I would assume so though if he's not at school."

David nodded and followed Kurt to the cash register. When he paid, they made their way back to the table.

"So, Kurt," Thad began while snagging a piece of broccoli from Kurt's salad. "Are you going to sing at our gig next week?"

Kurt looked up surprised. "I didn't know you wanted me to sing again. I thought it might've been a one-time thing."

Wes looked at Kurt like he was stupid. "Are you kidding? The crowd loves you. We would be crazy not to get you to perform again."

Kurt looked around the table and saw that most of the others seemed to agree with Wes. He swallowed the lettuce in his mouth before nodding. "Yeah, I would really like that actually."

He spent the rest of the lunch break listening to inane boy conversation and trying to keep his grin under control.

Kurt didn't see Alex again until right after the last class of the day. He just stared at him, trying to debate if he was going to try again.

"You know, I think conversation works better if you actually try to talk to the other person."

Kurt started and looked over his shoulder. Sebastian was just standing there with a huge smirk on his face. "Don't get scared now."

"I wasn't scared…you just startled me." Even to Kurt's own ears that sounded weak. Truth was he was so intent in his staring that he hadn't even heard Sebastian wander over.

"Uh-huh." Sebastian followed Kurt's gaze to Alex where he was standing across the hall talking to his Lit teacher. "I talked to him today. After you tried to talk to him, I mean. He doesn't really like talking about it, but I think if you tried again…he might open up this time."

Kurt nodded and chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head lightly. He leaned towards Kurt to whisper in his ear. "You really should stop that. It's not good for your lips…plus it makes you look entirely too appetizing."

He watched the blush that was making its way down Kurt's neck for a second, before shoving his hands in his pockets and sauntering away.

Kurt was halfway across the hallway when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at it. **Hey, baby. I'll be at your house in about 10 minutes. See you soon.**

_Dammit._ Kurt shoved his phone back in his pocket and took one last look at Alex before sprinting towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I really wanted the next scene to be all together so...**

**You know the drill: please leave a review in the box. I'll be forever grateful. The 75th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice. That's any rating, any pairing, any plot you choose. That should motivate you guys :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait guys...honestly I just got my Doctor Who dvds in and I got distracted. But here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee, the characters, or anything remotely glee-related.**

* * *

Blaine was waiting for them when Frank pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

Kurt opened the door and climbed out, clutching his bag to his chest like a shield.

Blaine smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, baby." He pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't at school today. I hope you weren't mad. I know that we need to talk."

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "No, it's fine. I figured you were probably sick or something." He shivered when the wind picked up. "Brrr. Let's go inside."

Blaine swept his arm in front of him. "After you."

Kurt brushed past him and basked in the warmth from Blaine's hand as it came to rest on the small of his back. He opened the door and then closed it behind Blaine.

He walked over to the coat closet and started to shrug out of his blazer. He hung it up and then turned to Blaine. "Do you want me to hang up your coat?"

He held out his hand as Blaine unbuttoned the navy pea coat he was wearing. He smiled at the picture his boyfriend made. Blaine was wearing dark navy skinny jeans with red converse and a black and white stripped top. The red and black scarf complimented the outfit perfectly.

"You sure are looking good for someone who's sick," Kurt teased. "Do you want me to take your scarf too?"

One of Blaine's hands flew up to his throat as if he had forgotten he had it on. "Um, you know what. I think I'll just leave it on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Kurt put the hanger in the closet and shut the door. He walked up the stairs towards his room and motions for Blaine to follow him.

He opens his bedroom door and goes straight to his bed and flops down on it.

He can hear Blaine laughing behind him. "Why do you always do that?"

Kurt picked his head up to look at him. "It's this bed. It's so comfortable…it calls to me. Like a siren." He raised himself up onto his elbows and patted the bed beside him.

When Blaine had made himself comfortable against the headboard he laid back down. He pushed his bangs out of his face as he looked up at Blaine. "Are you feeling better?"

Blaine looked down at him in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you missed school today. Weren't you sick?"

Blaine reached over with one hand and started carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. "No, I wasn't sick."

Kurt sat up and turned to face Blaine. "Well, then why didn't you go to school?"

"My cousin came in from California last night. I don't ever get to see him, so I played hooky to spend some time with him."

"Oh. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, we did. He didn't want me to leave though." He pulled Kurt closer and cupped his face gently, "But I told him that I have a gorgeous guy waiting for me and that he would just have to let me go."

Blaine could feel the heat from Kurt's face seeping into his fingers. He smiled and leaned forward, gently caressing Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt was so tempted just to fall into the kiss. To forget all of their troubles and just be in the moment, but he couldn't.

He raised his hands to Blaine's chest and lightly pushed him away. He lowered his gaze to the bedspread beneath them. He didn't want to look into Blaine's eyes. If he did, then they would never have this conversation.

Kurt wet his lips before looking back up at Blaine. "We need to talk, Blaine."

Blaine scooted up higher on the bed. This is what he was dreading. He had hoped that maybe they could just forget their argument. "I know, baby. I think I should start."

Kurt was ready to talk, but he just closed his mouth and nodded.

Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's hands in his. "I need you to know that I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I don't have an excuse, and I can't promise that I won't get that angry again, but it wasn't at you. You need to understand that, Kurt. I was never mad at you. Okay?"

"That's the thing, Blaine. How am I supposed to know that? You just blew up and we didn't talk about it again. You disappeared. I don't think you know how badly you scare me when you get that angry."

Blaine squeezed his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"I know. I don't think that most people would get that scared either. But you know what I've been through, Blaine. Karofsky terrorized me for months. When you lash out like that it makes me feel like you don't care. If you did, then you would try to control that side of you." Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He wished that he wasn't always so emotional. It made him feel weak.

Blaine wiped a tear off Kurt's face as it slid down his cheek. "Please, don't cry, baby. We can work this out. I'll try harder to control my temper. Please don't be upset."

Kurt blinked back the oncoming tears and shook his head. "I'm fine. And I forgive you, you know."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt's lips, but he pulled away.

"Not yet, Blaine, I have something I need to ask you." He waited for Blaine to lean back. "You're probably not going to like it, but I need to know. It's driving me crazy not knowing, okay?"

Blaine studied the boy in front of him. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. David had called him earlier and told him that Kurt was trying to talk to Alex about something. He wasn't going to like this conversation.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the headboard, putting as much space between Kurt and himself as possible without one of them leaving the bed. "What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know what happened between you and Alex. I already know about you and Sebastian, and I'm fine with it. It's not like I thought you were a virgin or anything. And judging by the way you act with each other, I don't have to worry about you getting back together. But the thing with Alex…I have no idea. Sebastian said you guys used to be best friends."

"We did."

"Well, then what happened?"

Blaine just shook his head. "You're not going to like it, Kurt. I'm not very proud of it."

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable, but this just felt like something that he needed to know. "I won't judge you, Blaine."

"Yes, you will," Blaine began. "Alex and I used to be really close. Practically best friends you could say. We went to the same middle school and were in all the same clubs so we were always together. We started at Dalton at the same time too. We were practically inseparable…until we met Jerimiah."

"Who's Jerimiah?"

"He was my first boyfriend. He was also Alex's first crush. I remember the day that Alex told me that he had a crush on him. We were still freshmen. I was before winter break. I remember because that would be the first Christmas in four years that he wouldn't come over to the house for dinner."

"Blaine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. If it's too hard…" Kurt trailed off. He hated seeing Blaine so upset.

Blaine pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the desk. He braced himself on the back of Kurt's desk chair. "No, it's okay. I think it might do me some good to get it out there." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jerimiah knew that Alex had a crush on him. He thought it was cute, but he didn't feel that way about Alex. I didn't know it at that point, but Jerimiah was attracted to me. One day Alex walked in on me and Jerimiah kissing in the common room. I tried to talk to him, but he was so angry. He wouldn't speak to me. After that, it just got worse. I was dating Jerimiah, and he couldn't let go of his feelings for him. We fought…a lot. We both said things that we didn't mean, things that we never should've said. Eventually, Jerimiah went off to college, and we broke up, but by then it was too late. There was too much bad blood between us. There was no going back.

"Eventually, I started seeing Sebastian, who was friends with Alex. He didn't like that. I don't know for sure, but I think that maybe he liked Sebastian too. He probably blames me for stealing him too."

Blaine had made his way over to the wall by Kurt's closet. He slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor.

Kurt felt horrible. Blaine looked like he was going to be sick. He got up from the bed and sat beside Blaine on the floor. He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine leaned into the boy next to him, laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, and they just sat there for a while.

* * *

**This seemed like a good place to stop. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Drop me a line and let me know what you think. If I like your idea, I'll put it in. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Just a short, little, bitty update. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so it should be up tomorrow...but don't quote me on that ;)**

**I don't own Glee, it's characters, or associated etc...just saying.**

* * *

Kurt jolted awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the worried face of his grandmother.

"Are you boys alright?"

He nodded and looked over at Blaine, asleep on his shoulder. He could see a small grin on Blaine's face; it mirrored the one on his own. _We did it. We made it through this and we're going to be okay._

Kurt looked back up at his grandmother. "Did you need something, grandma?"

Amelia shook her head and ruffled Kurt's hair. "No, I was just going to tell you that Frank was going to take me to the silent auction at the museum. We'll be back at around 11. Are you going to be alright here…by yourself…because I don't want you two alone in the house together."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to fix his hair. "We'll be fine, grandma. I think we might go out for dinner."

Amelia arched an eyebrow at her grandson's non-answer. "And then that boy will go home, yes?"

Kurt huffed and dropped his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," she replied. Seeing that he had just finished fixing his hair, she reached out and mussed it up again before hurrying off.

"Grandma!" Kurt yelled after her. He could hear her laughter echoing up the stairs.

"Kurt, why are you shouting?"

Kurt looked down at the boy shifting on his shoulder. "Aw, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Blaine blinked sleepily up at Kurt before smiling and leaning up to kiss him. He purred as Kurt's hand came up to grip the back of his head, tangling in his hair.

They pulled away with a slight smack, and Blaine settled back down onto Kurt's shoulder.

He whimpered when Kurt poked him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare go back to sleep."

"I'm not."

Kurt smiled and starting tapping Blaine on the head. "I don't believe you."

Blaine grumbled and sat up. He turned to look at Kurt with an irritated expression.

Kurt smirked and lightly slapped Blaine's cheek. He leaned in a pecked his lips, then stood up and walked to his closet.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked away, tilting his head to get a better view. When he disappeared into the closet, Blaine stood up and walked over to the bed. Plopping down on it in a very Kurt fashion, he pulled one of the pillows down and shoved it under his head. "What did your grandmother want?"

"To tell me that she was about to leave and to ask me what we were doing tonight."

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see him. "What did you tell her? Because I was thinking that a quiet night in watching movies and ordering pizza sounds amazing."

Kurt hesitated. "Well…um…see…she doesn't really want us to be here alone. I told her that we were going out to dinner."

Blaine sat up and scooted off the bed. He stalked over to the closet and stood in the doorway. Kurt had just finished slipping on his shoes. "I don't think your grandmother likes me very much."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was going to argue, so he just kept talking. "She doesn't trust me. I can tell. I see it in the way she looks at me. And you know what? That's fine. I can't change her opinion of me…I get that."

Kurt hurried over to Blaine, cradling his face in his hands and looking into his eyes. "It's not that she doesn't trust you, Blaine, she just doesn't know you. Not yet…" Kurt trailed off and pulled Blaine into a hug.

Kurt absolutely loved the way that it felt being in Blaine's arms. It felt like it was a perfect fit. It felt warm and safe. He pulled back enough to press a gentle kiss to Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. He loved it when Kurt kissed him. He could tell that Kurt was relatively inexperienced, but he more than made up for it with passion and enthusiasm. He tightened his grip on Kurt's waist and pulled him in tighter. He swallowed Kurt's moan of appreciation and slipped his hands beneath Kurt's shirt.

Kurt shivered at the touch of Blaine's hands on his bare skin. He opened his mouth to Blaine's insistent pressure and moaned when his tongue ran across the roof of his mouth.

Kurt could feel himself growing hard as one of Blaine's hands slowly made its way up to scratch against his shoulder blade. Blaine's other hand slid down to cup Kurt's ass and pull him tighter against his body.

Kurt groaned at the friction that Blaine was causing before realizing that his grandmother was probably still downstairs. He pulled away from Blaine's mouth and gently eased out of his arms.

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion as Kurt pulled away. "What's the matter, baby?"

"My grandmother is still downstairs." Kurt smoothed out his clothes and backed away from the temptation in front of him. He walked out of the closet smiling as he heard Blaine groan in frustration behind him.

* * *

**So there you guys have it: smut-lite :D This was going to be longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop so...**

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it leave a review. If you didn't like it...you can still leave a review, but be nice about it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there beautiful people :) I have a new chapter for you! I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Glee or the characters...I just like to borrow them every now and then ;)**

* * *

Amelia looked up as Kurt practically bounced down the stairs. She loved that her grandson was so happy, but she wished that it was with someone else. Thinking that made her feel absolutely awful, so she pushed it down and smiled widely. "Hey there sleepy-head, I was just about to leave. You saved me a trip up the stairs," she said pointedly.

She looked over Kurt's shoulder at the boy dragging his feet downstairs. "Blaine."

He nodded at her acknowledgment. "Mrs. Amelia. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." She tried to keep the coldness out of her voice, but she wasn't very successful. She opened her purse to make sure she had everything then turned to Kurt.

"I'm leaving now, sweetie. Where are you two going for dinner?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but Blaine beat him to it. "Actually, I was going to ask Kurt when I got here, but we fell asleep so… Anyway, the Warblers are meeting at David's house to watch some movies and order pizza. I was hoping that I could steal Kurt for a little while. I'll have him home by curfew, I promise."

Kurt was confused. Blaine didn't mention anything about the Warbler's having a party earlier. In fact, he specifically said that he wanted to stay in and order pizza here. _He's up to something. I don't know what he's doing._

Amelia looked at Kurt trying to gauge his reaction, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Kurt felt his grandmother's gaze on his face, so he turned to look at her. "That sounds like fun. Please, grandmother."

Amelia looked between the two boys once more and pursed her lips before nodding. "That's fine. Blaine, his curfew is 1 on Fridays. Have him home in plenty of time."

"Yes, ma'am, he won't be late."

Kurt waited until he had closed the door behind his grandmother and he heard the car start up before turning on his boyfriend. "What the hell was that, Blaine?"

Blaine just smiled cheekily and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Well, it wasn't really a lie per say. The Warbler's _are_ going to be there."

"And just where is 'there', Blaine?" Kurt demanded slithering out of Blaine's hold.

"It's just a party at Will's house." He paused at Kurt's blank look. "Oh, right, you don't know Will. Well, Will is a friend of mine. He's having a party at his cousin's house. I thought it would be fun."

"Where is the party?" Kurt asked thoughtfully. A party did sound fun. And as long as he was home by curfew, then he wouldn't feel so bad about not being truthful with his grandma.

"Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?!" Kurt shrieked. "You want to drag me to a party in Brooklyn?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kurt. It's not that far. It's like a 30 minute drive, jeez."

Kurt thought about it. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was some kind of baby. "Fine, two questions then: Is what I'm wearing okay? And, are we taking your car or a cab?"

Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's hand dragging him out the door. "That's the spirit."

Kurt was miserable. He didn't know any of these people, and the Warbler's disappeared on him. Blaine was busy getting wasted. Kurt sighed and leaned back against the sofa that he had commandeered. He felt the sofa dip next to him and looked over expecting to see Blaine. Nope.

"Hello there, sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes and scooted over, away from Sebastian. "Hello, Sebastian. I didn't hear you slither up."

Sebastian pouted his lips out. "That wasn't very nice, sir. I'm just saying hello."

Kurt immediately felt bad. He didn't know what it was about Sebastian that made him so edgy. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm just not in a very good mood."

Sebastian nodded at that. "I don't blame you. I'd be kind of surly too if I was sober surrounded by drunk people that I didn't know while my boyfriend was off god knows where getting more wasted by the second."

Kurt couldn't argue with him. That was pretty much his problem in a nutshell.

"What are you doing talking to him?!"

Kurt let his head drop into his hands. _I swear to God, it's like he has radar. I don't see him for over an hour, but the second I start talking to Sebastian…BAM!_

"Calm down, Anderson. I'm just keeping him company…it's not like you were doing too much to keep him entertained."

Blaine was swaying before their eyes. He was really drunk. "Well, I'm here now so you can just get the fuck out!"

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender and looked at Kurt as he stood up. "I'll see you at school Monday, okay?"

Kurt nodded and watched Sebastian walk away. He nearly fell off the sofa as Blaine collapsed on top of him. He turned his head away from the smell of the alcohol on Blaine's breath. _Good thing we took a cab, because there is no way Blaine could drive home now._

He was disappointed in Blaine's behavior. There was no getting around that. "Blaine," he grunted and shoved him off.

"Oh, don't be like that, baby. I just want to cuddle a little." He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and started nuzzling his neck.

Kurt shuddered when Blaine's tongue started tracing the tendon in his neck. But it wasn't with arousal or excitement, it was with disgust.

He put his hand on Blaine's head and tried to, gently, pull him off.

Blaine felt Kurt's fingers tangle in his head, so he redoubled his ministrations. He kissed, and licked, and nibbled on Kurt's neck with fervor.

Kurt could feel Blaine's drool running down his neck. He tried to be a little more forceful with Blaine. He really wanted him to stop.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was really getting into it. He could feel it when Kurt tightened his grip on his hair. Blaine responded by running his hands up Kurt's arms to his shoulders and pushing him back onto the sofa. When Kurt was lying down, he climbed higher over him and started to kiss his neck again.

Blaine's hands were sweaty where they were roughly dragging up Kurt's skin. Kurt was getting anxious. Blaine was forcing him down onto the sofa. He tried to sit back up, but Blaine's dead weight was too much. Kurt nearly screamed when Blaine sunk his teeth into his neck. He grabbed Blaine by the hair and yanked back hard. Blaine's eyes were glassed over and didn't focus on Kurt right away.

"Dammit, Blaine, get OFF!" Kurt shoved at the boy on top of him until he could slide backwards off the sofa. He didn't even care that he landed on the floor. He glared at Blaine and raised a hand to his neck to check for blood. The skin was hot and throbbed under his touch, but his hand come away clean.

Blaine reached out for him again. "What's the matter, baby. I thought you liked that."

Kurt slapped at the hand trying to grab him and stood up. "No, Blaine! I didn't!"

Blaine tried to stand up, but he just fell over. He shook his head and tried again. This time he wobbly got to his feet. "Well, then why did you let me keep doing it? You were just running your hand through my hair and letting me do."

Kurt tried to argue, but he only got "I wasn't running my hand throu…" out before Blaine interrupted him.

"You know what you are?" Blaine spat at him. "You're a tease! You just let me get all turned on, and then you stop it cold. God, virgins are such hard work, let me tell you. You are so lame, Kurt. I've never met someone as lame as you."

Kurt could feel the tears starting to prickle at the back of his eyes. He knew deep down that Blaine didn't mean these things. That he was only saying them because he was drunk. But that didn't make it hurt any less. "Blaine, stop. I wasn't trying to tease you. I was trying to get you off of me. You're drunk, and contrary to what you might think, being groped by my wasted boyfriend on a sofa smack dab in the middle of a room full of strangers isn't the way I wanted to spend my evening!"

"Pfft," Blaine waved his hand wildly. "That's because you're lame. You're just this lame ass boring _virgin_ that doesn't know how to have fun. Jerimiah would never have pushed me away and you want to know why. Because he was actually fun!"

Blaine turned around and started pushing his way through that crowd that was watching them. Kurt just stood there and watched him leave.

_Don't cry, Kurt. Don't you DARE cry. _

He was having trouble keeping it together. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked over in a daze.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's face. He could tell that the boy was about to lose it. "Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

**There ya go...I hope that satisfies even the most drama deprived of you. How will Blaine talk his way out of this one? Will Kurt forgive him or will he demand better treatment? You'll find out next time on: The Long and Winding Road! **

**I don't know what's wrong with me today. I've been acting super silly all day. Oh well! **

**Thank you for reading and please review. Give me some feedback...I crave it. Drop me an idea or two. Maybe you think Blaine should drive off a bridge...that probably won't happen, but you won't know it you don't try ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holy crap you guys, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Life is just being a bitch right now, so...**

**AN: I don't own Glee, it's characters, or anything related to the show. I only own the plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sebastian could see the tears on Kurt's face glistening in the passing street lights, but he didn't say anything. He wished that Kurt would listen to him. Blaine really was an ass, and Kurt deserved better.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself tighter. He could feel the tears burning their way down his face. He was embarrassed about crying in front of Sebastian, but he just couldn't stop. _I can't believe him. How could he talk to me like that? And in front of all those people...God._

A loud sniffle caught Sebastian's attention before Kurt opened the visor and wiped his tears away. He hesitated a little before clearing his throat.

Kurt sighed. He knew this was coming. Sebastian was going to tell him "I told you so". He turned to look at the boy behind the wheel.

Sebastian didn't turn to meet his eyes. Mostly because he was driving, but also because he didn't think that he could stand the look of utter despair that he was sure was on Kurt's face. Instead he faced resolutely forward. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"What for, Sebastian? You didn't do anything. You were right…Blaine is an asshat."

"I know that, Kurt. But I really wish you didn't have to know it too."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and snapped the visor shut. "I just wish that he would pick one, you know."

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt. "Pick one what?"

"A way to be. He's either super sweet or he's and utter bastard. He just bounces back and forth like a rubber ball, and I can't deal with this. I didn't think that relationships were supposed to be so hard."

Sebastian's heart went out him. He sounded so defeated. He reached over and took one of Kurt's hands in his own. "It's not supposed to be…at least not all the time." He squeezed the hand in his own before letting it go and returning his to the steering wheel. "The good times are supposed to make all the bad things worth it. If it's not like that for you guys, then maybe that's something you should be thinking about."

Kurt had nothing to say to that. He just gave Sebastian the final directions to his house and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

"Thank goodness," Kurt muttered when he noticed that his grandmother wasn't home yet. He turned in his seat as Sebastian put his car into park. "Do you want to come in for a little while? We could watch a movie."

Sebastian was going to say that he didn't think it was a good idea, but he could see that Kurt was still upset. He nodded slightly. "Sure. A movie sounds great," he said with a smile.

He got out of the car and followed Kurt up the driveway and the stairs. He waited while Kurt unlocked the door and then followed him into the house.

Kurt waited until Sebastian was all the way inside before closing the door behind them. "Do you want something to drink? Maybe some popcorn?"

Sebastian nodded; still busy looking at the house around him. "That sounds great," he said offhandedly. He was impressed. The house was impeccably decorated. He went to say something about it to Kurt, but the boy was nowhere to be found. He pursed his lips in confusion before walking towards where he thought the kitchen would be.

He walked in and zeroed in on Kurt where he was bent over in the fridge. _Holy shit…_ His eyes snapped up as Kurt turned around. He could see the sadness in Kurt's eyes still, but there also seemed to be a resolve there too.

He walked over and jumped on the counter gently kicking his feet below him. "Do you need any help?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm just waiting on…" He looked over to the microwave as it dinged. "That." He grabbed a bowl and dumped the popcorn into it.

Sebastian jumped down and grabbed the sodas off the counter before Kurt could. "Lead the way."

Kurt chuckled under his breath and shook his head. "Come on."

Sebastian followed Kurt out of the kitchen. He thought they would go into the living room, but Kurt headed upstairs.

Kurt just really wanted to lie down in bed and watch a movie. About halfway up the stairs before he realized that would also involve having Sebastian in his bedroom. He momentarily thought about turning around and going back downstairs. But it was the thought, 'What would Blaine think about this?' that made up his mind.

He opened his bedroom door and walked in. He put the popcorn bowl down on the desk and turned around and took the sodas from Sebastian. "Why don't you pick out a movie? They're over there." He pointed to the bookshelf in the corner before sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes. He picked them up and walked over to his closet and tossed them in.

Sebastian was debating between The Sound of Music and Phantom of the Opera. He turned to Kurt and held them both up.

Kurt pointed to Phantom of the Opera and flopped down on the bed. Sebastian laughed at Kurt's antics. "So I guess I'm supposed to put this in then?" he asked with a smile.

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Sebastian. "Smart ass…" Kurt made to get up off the bed, but Sebastian stopped him.

"I was kidding, Kurt. I'm sure I can turn on your TV."

Sebastian started the movie then turned and looked at Kurt. He wasn't really sure where to sit. Kurt must've known that he was unsure, because he patted the bed next to him before grabbing the remote off the nightstand.

Sebastian crawled up the bed and flipped over onto his back. He fluffed the pillows beneath his head with one hand before settling down to watch the movie.

They were done with the popcorn and Masquerade was playing when Kurt dozed off. He was going to leave, but he really wanted to finish the movie.

Sebastian must've dozed off, because Kurt was shaking him awake and mumbling about his grandmother.

He sniffed and opened his eyes. Kurt was hovering above him, and it nearly took his breath away. _He's so beautiful._

"Sebastian! Wake up."

"I'm awake, what?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder towards the door. Sebastian pushed up onto his elbows and looked right at Kurt's grandmother. He gulped. He pushed himself up and out of the bed.

Amelia watched warily as the boy that was sleeping with her grandson walked towards her.

Sebastian reached out to shake this woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Amelia took the offered hand and raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "I wish it wasn't when I was watching you crawl out of my grandson's bed, but…"

Sebastian had the grace to blush. "We fell asleep watching a movie, ma'am. It wasn't intentional."

"I'm sure it wasn't." She glanced at Kurt. "I'm going to walk your friend out then I'll be back. Okay?"

Kurt just nodded. Sebastian threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out. When the door shut behind them, Kurt threw himself back in the bed. "Crap!"

* * *

**I know that this chapter is mostly filler, but it's necessary filler...I'm pretty sure :/**

**If you liked it, drop me a line. I love reviews. It's like the only carb I'm eating these days so the more the better :D**

**Criticism is welcome, but not flames.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello boys and girls. I'M BACK! Just another little chapter to apologize for taking so long with the writing. I don't mean to :( I really love this story and I love that you guys love it...but sometimes my plot bunny is being a bitch and won't help me get from point a to point b. Anyways: here you go.**

**I don't own Glee. I'm not nearly rich enough for that to be true...**

* * *

Sebastian didn't get nervous in front of parents. He just didn't. But this woman in front of him…she was intimidating. He was making his way towards the front door when she gently but firmly grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the kitchen. She let go of him and pointed at the table.

"Sit."

Sebastian practically threw himself into the chair at her tone. He watched warily as she folded herself into the chair across from him. She steepled her fingers and rested her chin on them. Her gaze felt like it was piercing straight through him.

He could feel his hands sweating and his foot tapping, but it seemed like he had no control over it.

"So…"

Sebastian licked his suddenly dry lips. "Ma'am, I really am sorry about being in Kurt's bed. But I promise that it wasn't intentional."

Amelia motioned with her hand to stop the blabbering that was spewing from the teenager in front of her. "That's not why I brought you in here."

Sebastian was confused. If she didn't want to yell at him for defiling her grandson, what did she want?

"I know my grandson. He would never sleep with someone that isn't his boyfriend. So that was my first clue." She was so tempted to smile at the look on his face, but she holds it in. "Secondly, just so you know, I like the way you look at him more than the way that _boy_ does."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the bluntness of that statement. He could feel the blush rising on his  
cheeks. _This is ridiculous. I don't blush._

Amelia grinned at the flush coloring Sebastian's face. "But the fact is Kurt is with that boy. So I just want to let you know that I trust you both. That's not what this is about."

Sebastian nodded, "Okay. Why did you bring me in here?"

Amelia pursed her lips. "I want to talk to you about _Blaine_."

Sebastian could hear the disdain in her voice whenever she referred to Blaine. At first he thought he was imagining it, but now he could tell how much this woman hated Blaine Anderson. And that was something they had in common. "What did you want to know?"

Amelia hesitated at the sight of the smirk that crossed Sebastian's face, but she figured that if he didn't like Blaine either he'd be less likely to dodge her questions. "I gather that you're not a fan of the boy either?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly at the wonderful lady across from him. "I can't stand him, ma'am. Pardon my French, but he's an asshat."

Amelia chuckled behind her hand. "I quite like that. It's both vulgar enough to describe him and accurate to boot. And as for what I want to know, it's not one specific thing. It's just more of a feeling of distrust. I guess my point would be, do you think he's good enough for Kurt?"

"No ma'am. I really don't. I even told Kurt as much tonight on the way home. Kurt is a wonderful man, and Blaine is…not. Blaine isn't necessarily a terrible person, but he's not a good one either."

Amelia nodded. "I appreciate your honesty, son. I just wish that Kurt saw what we did. I know that this is his first relationship and that means that he is desperate to hold onto it, but I just have this feeling in my gut that he's going to end up brokenhearted."

Sebastian boldly reached over and took Amelia's hand in his own. "You're right. Kurt is holding onto Blaine so tightly that he has been blind to some of his shortcomings. But I think that is starting to change. There is only so much that anybody can ignore, and Blaine is blowing past that line alarmingly quickly."

Amelia squeezed the hand in hers quickly before letting go and rising from the table. She smiled as Sebastian rose when she did. She motioned for Sebastian to follow her to the door.

She patted him on the shoulder as she opened the door for him and waited for him to walk through it.

Sebastian was going down the stairs, but he hesitated before turning back around. "Do you mind me asking what Blaine did that made you not like him?"

Amelia leaned against the door. "Well, I already told you that it's not one particular thing. I just don't trust him."

Sebastian nodded and continued down the stairs.

"Actually, there was one thing that really cemented it in my mind. There was this time when Kurt was gone to get coffee and Blaine stayed here. I overheard him on the phone. Kurt said it was his cousin, but…"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What was his name?"

"Who? The cousin?"

"Yes."

Amelia thought back. "Um…I think Blaine called him Jer."

Sebastian saw red. He didn't even say goodbye as he stormed off.

Amelia warily looked after the boy that had just jumped in his car and sped away. She shut the door behind her and turned to look back up the stairs. Kurt still hadn't come down. _He's probably really embarrassed._

She took a deep breath and ascended the stairs towards her grandson. She really wished that she didn't have to have this conversation with him. She didn't want to go upstairs and ask him what's wrong and listen to him hedge around the fact that it's Blaine's fault.

She straightened to her fullest and knocked authoritatively on Kurt's door.

"Come in," a timid voice said through the door.

Amelia opened the door and found Kurt sitting in the very center of his bed with his hands in his lap. He looked up when she came in and she could see that he had been crying. Her heart broke. She hurried over to her grandson and gathered him in her arms. "What's the matter, my love?"

Kurt was trying to stay strong, but the minute that his grandmother's arms enclosed him he lost it. He just grabbed on and sobbed.

Amelia carded her hands through his hair and let him cry it out. When he finally stopped she squeezed him once then pulled back to look in his face.

Kurt couldn't meet her eyes. He was so embarrassed. _How could I be so stupid? Blaine isn't the boy I thought he was. Maybe she was right about him._

Amelia lifted Kurt's face to meet hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt just shook his head and burrowed back into her.

Amelia just held him until he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'm not going to beg for reviews...but I really do like them...and my birthday is soon-ish...so if you wanted to...that'd be good. :D**

**I'll be back soon. Hopefully. *fingers crossed***


End file.
